


What It Takes To Kill A Sparrow

by JackH777



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fixing the Compass Situation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jack being Jack, Movie rewrite, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Parent Elizabeth Swan, Parent Hector Barbossa, Parent Jack Sparrow, Parent Will Turner, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackH777/pseuds/JackH777
Summary: In the fifth PotC movie, there is a scene with Will is starting to transform into something less than human. Still a long way off from Davy Jones, but changing all the same. What could have led to him not doing the job? What would make him change his plans so drastically? His forced life on the sea perhaps or maybe only getting to see his wife and child once every ten years.Or quite possibly it was returning to that family of his only to discover another child there. One he did not father.Henry just wants to save his parent's marriage so they can ALL be a family again.This work is a reworking of the fifth PotC movie, except with an original character worked in to help readjust the story and make it so Salazar's crew is not freed by Jack betraying the compass, but rather by his child setting sail on a pirate ship for the very first time.Basically, the same movie, just with an additional character and some more clarification into the motivations for different characters actions.Many of the lines are taken directly from the movie and the scenes follow a similar but restructured order as they did in the film.I do not own PotC or any of its characters/scenes/words.
Relationships: Carina Smyth Barbossa/Henry Turner, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Henry Turner & Original Female Character(s), Henry Turner & Will Turner, Jack Sparrow & Henry Turner, Jack Sparrow & Original Female Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	What It Takes To Kill A Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Lines taken from the movie are marked in italics. 
> 
> As it said in the summary this is a reworking of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. There were several scenes in the movie where things did not exactly line up with what we already knew to be true in the pirates universe. One example is the origin story of Jacks compass. Fans keep coming up with different ways to make both origins true, but this story is for people who would have liked there not to be a difference at all. 
> 
> In this story, Salazar's crew of the Devil's Triangle are freed from their prison when Jack Sparrow's child sets sail on the sea under the banner of a pirate's ship for the first time. 
> 
> Jack had always tried to be careful when it came to having (or rather not having) children. Or so he thought... 
> 
> I do not own PotC or any of its characters/scenes/words. All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

_Actual lines from the movie in italics_

Henry Turner rowed his boat with determination. He needed this. He needed to talk to his father. Something strange had happened the first time he had met his father, Captain William Turner.

A man cursed and bound to the Flying Dutchman.

Elizabeth his mother had explained how important the job is and why his father must spend all of his time at sea. So much time that he is only able to come see his family for one day once every ten years.

That sounded like an awfully unfair deal to Henry, but his mother assured him every day that his father loved him and wished that he could be there with his family.

When he was nine years old his father came to see them for the first time in his life. Henry had been so excited. It was supposed to be the greatest day, but the night before his mother had been acting strangely. For starters, she was being overly nice, which wasn’t too unexpected since she must have been excited to see her husband again after so long, but then she did another strange thing.

She sent his six-year-old sister off for the entire day. Little Lizzie was disappointed to not get to meet their father, but after her and their mother shared a long private talk his sister left towards one of her friend's houses without another word.

Then his mother had ordered him to not breathe a word of his sister to their father. Henry didn’t understand, but he followed all of his mother’s directions about hiding his sister's things.

It had all seemed so strange to him, but he forgot about all of his worries the moment he laid eyes on his father. Without another thought to all the strangeness, Henry rushed into the man’s arms.

His father spent the entire afternoon just listening to his son tell him all about himself. In turn, Henry listened to many of the wonderful stories his father had to share. In most of them, his mother played the role of the hero. Those earned the man the most passionate of kisses from his wife.

That night the three of them spent time together as a family. It truly was the best night of Henry’s life.

He didn’t even think of his little sister until he was tucked into his bed and his parents retreated to their room with smiles on their faces. It was the first night he could remember in his entire life where she wasn’t sleeping in the bed across from him. Even when she was a babe she slept in the same room as him. He knew one day he would move out of the nursery. When he was too old for it, but that day had always scared him.

After thinking about that he had a hard time falling asleep, so he crawled under her bed where her things were being stored and pulled out her teddy bear to sleep with himself. It brought him enough comfort to finally drift off.

The next morning his father woke him so the two of them could prepare breakfast for his mother.

Once the food was finished they went out so his father could teach him a few of the things he always wanted to teach his son.

Most, okay all, of them involved a sword. Both making and using one.

William Turner was beyond impressed with his boy's ability to use a sword. “Mum has taught me. I’m still not as good as Lizzie, but Mum says she’s a natural.” Henry had explained too content under his fathers praise to remember that they were meant to talk about his little sister.

Will looked at his son with pride. “Pray tell, who is Lizzie? Oh, does someone have a crush? Tell me my boy have you tried to kiss her yet? I know your mother tried to kiss me more than once when we were your age.”

It was strange for Will to think back on their lives before pirates. Back when little Lady Swan had saved his life. She had always been the bolder of the two of them. Even as children.

Henry made a disgruntled noise. “I would never kiss my sister.”

There was a long paused moment between the two of them as Henry remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be talking about his sister and Will processed his son’s words. The pirate captain recovered first giving his son another training order as if there was nothing wrong.

They continued for half an hour more before returning home.

After checking his map for the third time Henry decided he was in the right place. Then he grabbed his rope, tying it around his ankle before picking up the net of rocks he has created and dropping it in the water, then taking a deep breath and jumping in himself.

As he floated down Henry remembered the way his parents looked at one another. He thought he would always remember it.

“Henry why don’t you run and fetch your sister. I should like to meet her before I leave.” His father suggested kindly when they got back.

The boy had been hesitant, but with a nod from his mother, he was off to the neighbors house. Before he made it too far he thought he heard yelling coming from his home. He wished he could say he was brave enough to turn back, but he hadn't been.

It was the same yelling he heard as he returned home with his sister trailing behind him. The moment the two of them entered the house the yelling had stopped. Henry was fearful for only a moment before his parents collected themselves and turned back to the children each with a fake smile on their lips.

His father quickly introduced himself to his sister, but Henry got the distinct feeling that his father was studying the little girl. Not liking it one bit Henry started introducing them properly. He told his father all about how clever his little sister was and exactly how many times she had kept him out of trouble with her brilliant thinking.

William didn’t seem too impressed, but neither did Lizzie.

Henry often looked towards his mother for guidance, but her face was twisted in a way he had never seen before.

As mid-day drew near the family moved together towards Will’s ship. Before leaving them behind he turned to each of them.

“You will look after your brother won't you?” He asked to little Lizzie.

She raised an eyebrow at him but nodded vigorously. “Of course.”

Then he turned to his son. “And you, my son. Will you be the man of the house for me? Until I am able to...return again.”

Henry smiled widely at his father. “I will father. I promise.”

“Good lad.” Will said ruffling the boy's hair and kissing him on the forehead.

He and Elizabeth left the children to walk closer to the sea. There, with their feet in the water, they exchanged words before sharing a parting kiss. One that the boy noticed was lacking what their first kisses had.

At the time he couldn’t fully understand it, but in the year since he has come to understand more.

Like the fact that he and his sister only shared one parent. Something the younger girl seemed to understand much earlier than himself if her strained relationship with their mother was anything to go by. The two women in his life still loved one another, but there was a thickness clouding their relationship. 

Henry thought of all of this as his feet touched down onto the wooden planks of a seaweed-covered Flying Dutchman.

The moment his feet connected the ship changed course now heading towards the surface of the water. He sputtered and fell forward as soon as they broke above the depths of the water.

“ _Father?_ ” He called towards a noise before him.

William Turner moved towards his son quickly. As he approached Henry noticed the differences in the man's appearance. There was the faint tracing of barnacles on his skin which the boy found strange. “ _Henry, what have you done?_ ” He questioned in a voice of dread.

He frowned. _“I said I’d find you.”_ He replied thinking back to the promise he had in fact called to his father as the man returned to the sea for another ten years.

_“Look at me son.”_ Will said motioning to the changes in his appearance. As if that was some reason that the boy shouldn’t be there.

That didn’t sit right with Henry. _“I don’t care.”_ And he really didn’t. Whatever was happening to his father he knew they could fix it together. If only the man would let his son help him.

Will just shook his head. _“There is no place for you on the Dutchman.”_ This was the last place he wanted his boy. There was so much more he wanted to say to him. To explain how, even with his mother’s betrayal Will would always love him. The words wouldn’t leave his throat as he took in the boy before him. A boy that he had resolved himself to never see again.

He had stopped doing the job after his last and first visit home to his son. After learning of what his wife; his one and only love had done against him.

Looking at his boy made it so hard to say if he was making the right choice or not.

Before he could say anything there were noises all over the ship. Seemed the crew realized they had surfaced. A panic came over Will. If they knew his boy was here they would try to use him to force their captain back on task. _“They know you’re here. Go home to your mother.”_

Henry shook his head quickly. _“No!”_

Will frowned at his son seeing his wife’s fire in the boy's eyes. _“Leave, now! Before it's too late.”_ The man ordered as he drew his sword to cut the rope attached to his son’s foot.

_“I won't! I'll never stop. And if you throw me over, I'll come straight back.”_ The boy threatened not understanding why his father was being like this. When he felt like his life was falling apart before him.

William wanted to help his son understand, but at the same time, he didn’t want to scare the boy. _“Don't you see I'm cursed to this ship?”_

The father did not like the excited look that formed in his son’s eyes. _“That's why I’m here. I think I know a way to break your curse. To free you from the Dutchman.”_

There was so much hope and assurance in his voice that William couldn’t place if he got that from him or his wife. Lord knows both of them could be so headstrong when they set their sights on something. _“Henry, no.”_

He couldn’t help but think that if people had said that more to him and Elizabeth as children things might have turned out differently for both of them.

The boy pushed right over his father’s words. _“I've read about a treasure. A treasure that holds all the power of the sea. The Trident of Poseidon can break your curse.”_

It was something Will had in fact heard of over his travels, but he also knew how impossible of a task it was. Quickly he pulled his son in for a hug. Possibly their last. _“Henry, the Trident can never be found.”_

_“I found you.”_ His son challenged and oh. That was definitely something the boy got from him.

Sighing Will tried to push the idea away from his precious son. _“It's just a tale.”_

At his words, Henry pulled away from his father. “ _Like the tales of you and Captain Jack Sparrow? He will help me find the Trident.”_ The boy said with so much assurance.

William forced himself not to shake with rage as he looked at his son. _“You stay away from Jack. Leave the sea forever. You have to stop acting like-“_

_“A pirate? I won't stop. I want you to come home.”_ The boy argued allowing the pain and fear to flow into his voice.

Will grimaced hearing it, but he knew that was something he wouldn’t be able to give the boy. Not when it felt like his heart was once again ripped from his chest. With a wave of his hand, he forced the ship to start its descent. _“Henry...I'm sorry. But my curse will never be broken. This is my fate. You must let me go.”_ As he said this he ripped the necklace off his neck before placing it forcefully into the boy's hand.

Reaching out to touch his sons face one last time he knew what words his son needed to hear. _“I love you, son.”_

Henry wanted to be mad at his father as the man disappeared into the darkness of the sea, but all he felt was sadness.

Then alone, treading water he felt a different feeling overtake him. One of hope. _“Captain Jack Sparrow.”_

NINE-ISH YEARS LATER

For a moment, an eighteen-year-old Henry Turner felt excited to see the Devils Triangle. Something he had read about extensively over the years.

It did not shock him when the ship's leadership didn’t believe him, they never did, but he had hoped that they would even consider the possibility of bad things happening if they continued their pursuit into that cursed place. One of his friends had asked if he wanted to get kicked off another crew. Maybe that was something he should have considered more before rushing up to the captain with tales of ghosts on the sea.

When they arrested him, Henry wished he could say he was surprised. He had almost made it to the wheel in time to change their course, but alas they stopped him.

Now he had to try and tell them that he was not trying to commit treason. It didn’t matter as they ripped his sleeves forever marking him as a traitor. He knew the second they made it to port, if they made it to port, they would be sending a letter home to his mother and sister letting them know of his disparaging acts.

He thought of them as he was dragged down to the brig.

Leaving both of them had been hard. Especially because he had only been fifteen at the time and his sister had tried to follow after him. ‘To look after him’ she had said seriously.

To be fair to her, she was the one who did most of the looking after in their relationship. Anytime he was in trouble growing up it was one of her thrown together plans that got both of them out of trouble and back home before supper.

Not to mention his poor mother.

He tried being there for her after his fathers visit and he was worried for her when he left home. Considering how strained things had stayed between her and Lizzie since that day he didn’t know how leaving them alone would go, but he had to.

Especially after he found his mother crying over his notes of the curses of the sea.

That was his signal that he needed to finally fulfill his promise and bring his father home once and for all.

Henry was pulled out of his thoughts as Maddox spoke. _“This was your last chance, Turner.”_ As he spoke Henry was tossed into the brig causing his papers to spill all over the flooring. _“If it were up to me, I'd string you from the yardarm.”_

With that said he left with his fellow soldiers.

The man in the cell next to him reach over as Henry righted himself. Carefully he grasped one of the papers Henry had dropped. One with a picture of Henry’s most wanted pirate on it.

_“Jack Sparrow. He's dead. Buried in an unmarked grave on the Isle of Saint Martin.”_ The old man informed with almost a sorrowful look on his face.

Henry was going to respond. Tell the man that Jack wasn’t dead, he just knew it, when the sound of cannons caught his attention. The ship was firing on someone.

He and the other prisoner could do nothing but listen as the ship was overtaken by screams and the sound of fighting. Henry felt dread knowing that this could have been prevented if only they would have listened to him.

For a few minutes, there is an increase in screams, but then it stops just as suddenly as it started.

The ship was washed in an eerie silence. For a moment Henry thinks that whatever has attacked the ship has gone. That is until blood drips down onto his hand. Startled Henry fell backward. This action caused him to knock something over with a loud crash.

He could only close his eyes as to not yell at himself for the foolish action.

Moments later the sound of footsteps on the stairs can be heard. The older gentleman next to him whimpered in fear as ghostly figures descended the stairs.

Henry was scared of them, but at the same time, he found them interesting. Ever since he was a child his mother had told him about a ghost crew that once roamed the sea, but these men seemed different from how she described them. Less bones and more skin.

As one of the figures walked through the bars to his cell as if they had never been there Henry backed away.

There was nowhere for him to go, but it would have been stupid of him to just stand there.

The ghostly figure looked to the papers to the floor before stabbing one and bringing it up to his face.

_“Jack Sparrow.”_ The ghost pirate said as if he had always known the name.

His words earned a whimper from the other prisoner. _“Shh!”_ The Spanish ghost ordered only to have one of his crew members run the man through before he even had a chance to silence himself.

_“Do you know this pirate?”_ The dead captain questioned recapturing Henry’s attention.

Henry took a moment to steady himself. _“Only by name.”_

_“You're looking for him?”_ He asked in what Henry thought was not actually a questioning tone. After his continued silence, the pirate demanded an actual answer. _“Is that a "yes"?_

Nodding Henry confirmed this for him. _“Yes.”_

The dead pirate started walking around the small cell as he spoke. _“For too many years, the Triangle has cursed us...condemned us to this Hell on Earth. The key to our escape is Jack Sparrow…_ well, in a way. _”_

Turning back the pirate notices the fear in Henry’s eyes. _“No need to fear me, boy. I always leave one man alive to tell the tale. Find Sparrow for me...and relay a message from Captain Salazar. Salazar. Tell him I will behold the daylight again. And on that day...death...death will come straight for him. Would you say that to him? Please?”_

Henry gulped but nodded his head anyway. _“Yes.”_ He promised. Pleased to learn that he would not be facing his father with a failed mission on this day.

The ghostly pirate smiled as black blood flowed down from his mouth. _“I wish I could do it myself, but...dead men tell no tales.”_ He laughed.

That was the last thing Henry remembered before the world fell dark around him.

CARIBBEAN COLONY: ST. MARTIN

In a small jail, a priest stood before a woman. _“Carina Smyth, you're an orphan born of the devil, accused of practicing witchcraft. Before you die, do you have anything to confess?”_

The woman with bright blue eyes and dark hair falling across her shoulders. Her hands were placed carefully in front of her to look contrite.

_“I confess that I'm not a witch. That I am a woman of science. I confess that I have survived on my own with nothing but a diary from the father I never knew.”_ She said as her hands worked quickly before her. _“I confess I will die before I give up the search. And I confess...That while we've been talking, I picked this lock.”_

As soon as the words are said she pushed the door open and rushed past the falling priest. She felt a little bad for harming a man of faith, however, he intended to allow them to hang her as a witch, even when she was not.

Outside she saw a large crowd gathered.

_“Today, we dedicate the Royal Bank of Saint Martin.”_ An important-looking figure announced. _"_ _The most secure banking institute in the Caribbean. Our new vault is five inches thick and weighs an imperial ton.”_

Carina had to stop paying attention as her eyes connected with a soldier. Instantly she took off in the opposite direction. _“I've got her! I've got her!” “Get her!” “Don't let her get away!” “Stop that witch!”_

The poor girl only narrowly managed to escape.

Back in the town square, the mayor is still speaking to the large crowd. _“With this bank, the town of Saint Martin enters the modern world.”_

As he finished speaking one of the men moved to open the impressive vault. _“No man nor an army can ever rob the gold from Saint Martin!”_

Behind them, the people cheer. Or they do until the vault opens to show not only coins, notes, and jewels, but also a man. A drunk man from the looks of it. A drunk sleeping man.

_“Pirate!”_ A woman screams.

It takes several moments for the pirate to awake, but once he does Captain Jack Sparrow found himself confused by his surroundings. _“This may seem a peculiar request...but could someone explain to me as to why I'm here?”_

As he asked this question Mr. Gibbs, and the rest of his crew members were getting the horses ready. Making sure the ropes were secure to all twelve of them.

_“Scrum. How long?”_ He questioned with haste.

Back out front of the new bank soldiers were approaching quickly. One couldn’t help but think this was the busiest day he had ever seen in their small town.

_“No, wait, it's coming to me. I need just a moment to clear me head_.” Jack spoke before taking another drink of rum.

The soldiers were preparing themselves to fire on their captains orders. Jack continued drinking through this trying to remember exactly what it was he was meant to be doing. It had something to do with money, he was sure, but the entirety of the plan was escaping him.

Suddenly a voice rang out. _“Hold your fire! There's a woman with him in the vault!”_

_“Never mind about that trollop.”_ The Mayor called enraged that what was meant to be a great ceremony was going so unbelievable wrong.

_“Sir, I believe that's your wife.”_ Someone said softly not wanting to upset the man, but also not willing to let them shoot his wife. The woman inside the vault slowly raises herself out of it trying to remember how she got here. When her eyes met with that of her husband it all came rushing back.

_“Frances?”_ The Mayor questioned in despair. He knew things hadn’t been going perfect in their marriage lately, but he never thought she would do something like this to him.

In terror of everyone seeing what she had done Frances runs away as quickly as she can. The shame of it being too much. Meanwhile, Jack was rubbing his forehead trying to think properly again. Finally, something clicked. _”Right, I've got it. I'm robbing the bank!”_ He informed pleased to be remembering now.

_“Shoot him!”_ One of the higher up soldiers called now that he realized the Mayor’s wife was out of the line of fire.

Jack let out a yelp as he dropped to the ground to avoid being shot.

Outback Gibbs heard the shot a called the plan into motion. _“Come on! Pull!”_ It took several tries once the ropes were tight, but finally, the horses managed it pulling not only the vault but the entire back of the bank building with it.

_“That was not part of the plan.”_ Jack muttered to himself as the vault pulled away spilling out its contents. Suddenly he felt himself being jerked after his prize as the ropes tangled themselves around his foot.

Jack tried to catch the treasure as it fell from the vault, but he missed a great amount. It set his mind at ease a little knowing that the people trying to collect money behind him would make it harder for the soldiers to follow.

As the town turns to chaos Carina manages to slip into a scientific shop. She knows the sign says no women allowed, but she hopes the shop owner will at least hear her out first.

Looking around she noticed the telescope in the middle of the room. She glanced between it and the star map before frowning. Quickly she approached the device with the intent to set it straight.

_“No woman's ever handled my Herschel.”_ Someone behind her called in disbelief. Seemed her original hope was for naught.

Back with Mr. Gibbs, he was doing his very best not to destroy the entire town, however, things were not going exactly to plan. _“Clear a path! Oh, no, no, no!”_ At least the people were listening to him and they hadn’t run anyone over. Yet… _“Hard to starboard!”_

He is unaware that Jack was thrown from his bindings as they take the incredibly tight turn crashing their building into the roofs of others. For his part Jack is pleasantly surprised as he rolls down some stairs after crashing through a window, only to land on his feet.

Slowly he creeps towards a shop where he hears voices.

_“Sir, your celestial fix was off. I've adjusted two degrees North. Your map will no longer be imprecise, although you will have to start again with it.”_ Carina explained without an ounce of guilt. Because she knows she shouldn’t feel any. Not when she fixed it for him.

_“You're a witch.”_ The man said causing her to roll her eyes. Honestly, she could not understand why that was always their first conclusion. Had she been a man, no one would question her, but that wasn’t her luck.

_“No, I'm not.”_ She challenges moving quickly to hide her chained wrists. Best he does not call for the soldiers _. “Am I a witch for having cataloged over two-hundred stars?”_

_“Witch!”_ He repeated with certainty.

She sighed. For a man of science, he spoke like a common idiot. _“There is a blood moon coming.”_ She informed before glancing at various instruments he had around for sale. _“I simply need to purchase a chronometer.”_

When she finds what she is looking for she picks it up. _“I'll pay you double for selling to a woman.”_

The man studied her for a moment before pulling a pistol on her and calling out. _“Help!”_

Jack had been lurking outside and decided that it was as good a moment as any to make his entrance. Too bad he couldn’t get a word out before the man was yelling again. _”Help! There's a witch in my shop! And a pirate!”_ He called noticing Jack. _“There's a witch and a pirate in my shop!”_

Jack sighed before taking another drink. Best they think he was completely drunk in this situation. Even if he wished he were. _“Well, it's your lucky day! Have either of the four of you seen my bank?”_

As he finished speaking said bank crashed against the very building he was in. Jack couldn’t help but smile at his good luck even as it sent the man's spyglass thing crashing to the floor. _“Found it!”_

The pirate waists no time rushing off after his prize. It took him a moment to notice the girl, witch, no…girl following him. _“Were you part of the plan?”_ He questions because he doesn’t yet want her knowing exactly how clever he is.

_“I'm not looking for trouble.”_ The young woman insists quickly.

_“What a horrible way to live.”_ He says as they quickly walk after the bank and he means it. What kind of life was that for anyone. Distantly he hears soldiers behind him, so he grabs the girl and pulls her after him.

The soldiers turn the corner where they had seen the pirate and witch go, however, they were both gone. Or they appeared to be until one soldier spotted them climbing up a latter. _“Stop that witch! Get her!”_

Carina looked around, but she didn’t see a way out. _“We're trapped. What do we do?”_ She studied the pirate's eyes for a moment, and she could have sworn she saw a spot of brilliance there, but it was gone before she could be sure.

_“Yeah, there she is! Quickly!”_ A soldier called starting to climb the latter.

Jack frowned before grabbing the girl by her upper arms. _“You need to scream.”_ That was the only warning she got before her shoved her off the roof and into the cart below. She would have thought him mad had the cart not been full of hay.

The pirate grinned at her scream hearing the soldiers move towards her. Thankfully, their calls spooked the horses, just as he knew they would, and she was off.

Carina didn’t see it as helpful however as she figured he had only done it to be rid of her. _“You filthy pirate!”_

Jack found that rather rude considering he had not only saved her from capture but made it so only half as many soldiers were following her. _“No need for name-calling!”_ He called before making his way across the rooftops in hot pursuit of his bank.

With one amazing jump that he only screamed a little bit during he made it snuggly onto the roof of the bank.

Gibbs glanced back earning a wave from his Captain. Too back he cannot return it. _“Jack!”_ He calls pointing forward.

_“Huh?”_ Jack questions only to find a low bridge at eye level. _“Bridge?”_ He questions allowed. Of course, there is a bridge. Nothing can just be easy for him.

Cracking his neck Jack hoists himself into a standing position and running across the top of the bridge before the building behind him has a chance to destroy it. He almost made it, however the last of the bridge gave way before Jack could properly jump causing him to scream as he fell towards the earth.

Thankfully and unthankfully he lands on top of the hard vault. It shook him down to his bones, but at least they were rid of the blasted building and could now make a clean getaway.

Once they made it back to the ship Jack rubbed his hands in anticipation as he opened the vault. His excitement falls away as he looks inside to find it empty. Or almost empty. There is one coin he manages to pocket before Scrum can see it. Pirates life and all that.

_“It's empty!”_ Scrum cries earning annoyed noises from the rest of the crew.

_“Where is the dosh?”_ Another crew member questioned.

Jack can feel the dissension like he felt on the Pearl before. He turned on them quickly with an authoritative tone before any of them could get any ideas. _“Do you think that robbing a bank is easy? You gaggle of gutless heels of the womb's guilty of putting me in this dreadful pickle in the first place.”_

Some of the crew are not taking well to this. Particularly the ones who have been working under him for so long like Marty and Gibbs. _“Now line up and offer me your tribute.”_

_“You want us to pay you?!”_ Marty challenges looking red with anger.

_“Am I not the captain of this ship?”_ Jack challenged back.

He noticed them looking around at the ship that was currently trapped on land by various wooden contraptions. Jack wanted to roll his eyes. Did they really think he would keep his ship trapped if it weren’t necessary for the moment?

_“You call this a ship? Where's the treasure?”_ One man cries.

_“All of us are starving.”_ Another complained rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

_“We will no longer follow a captain without a ship.”_ The whinner says firmly.

Jack grimaced. _“I have a ship_.” Quickly he pulled the Pearl from his coat. _“The Black Pearl has never left me side.”_

The men scoffed at him.

_“The pirate Barbossa rules these seas now. Hasten ships, guns full.”_ A lesser pirate says.

The hungry one speaks again. _“Not to mention his cannonballs. Eighteen pounds each, they say.”_

Jack laughed a little. _“One-legged man with eighteen-pound balls? THAT'S why he walks funny.”_ He teased, but none of them laughed. _“Oh, come on, mates. Did we not find the Treasure of Macedonia together?”_

_“It was a troll of rotten wood.”_

_“Gold of King Midas.”_ Jack reminds/

_“Pile of donkey dung.”_

Jack cursed having forgotten how that one ended. At least it was a good story to tell to the ladies.

Mr. Gibbs sighed deeply. _“Face it, Jack. Bad luck dogs you day and night.”_ The man looked saddened by his own words, but there was no way they pained him as much as they did Jack. This was Mr. Gibbs his first mate who, while not always understanding, was always willing to ride along on one of Jack’s schemes.

_“Now that is a blatant fabrication.”_ The Captain calls trying to keep the pain out of his voice. It would have looked better had a seagull not chosen that exact moment to release its bowels allowing its excrement to fall on Jack’s shoulder making Mr. Gibbs’ observation seem correct.

_“You've lost your luck. You've lost your ship.”_ Gibbs says sadly as most of the crew start to turn away.

_“Now, you've lost your crew.”_ Marty says turning as well pulling Gibbs with him. Jack was shocked on many levels. Both that they were leaving, and that Gibbs would call all of his brilliance merely luck.

Yes, some luck was involved, but still, he thought the man knew better.

_“Jack Sparrow is no longer our captain.”_ One calls back as a final dig as most leave him.

Gibbs pauses for a moment before coming to Jacks side. Maybe he wasn’t a lost cause after all.

_“I'm sorry, Jack. But we've reached the end of the horizon.”_ His first mate says clapping him on the shoulder. Jack could only watch in disbelief as he was left alone on the bow of the Dying Gull.

She was a sad ship compared to the Peal, but she was still a fine ship all the same.

Feeling a little lost Jack did what he knew to do in moments like this. He talked to the only person he could truly count on. Himself. “Right then. You're all dismissed. Eh? All of ya, dismissed.”

_“You'll never sail with Captain Jack Sparrow again, tell you that.”_ He said nodding to himself before pulling out his compass. Watching it for a moment he is not shocked when it points towards the sea. Slowly he moves up to the quarterdeck of the DYING GULL, looking out at the ocean.

Sighing he takes the small bottle that has his beloved BLACK PEARL floating in it and sets it on the taffrail. Sadly, he leans down until he's eye level, giving the illusion that the BLACK PEARL is sailing on the waves, out on the sea.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day Henry wakes in a bed to find someone speaking to him. _“The whole town speaks of you.”_ A naval officer said. _“The only survivor of the Monarch. A boy who paddled all the way to Saint Martin against the tide on a piece of driftwood.”_

Henry looked down not too shocked to find himself shackled to the bed. He pulled on the restraints a little but found them fully secure. _“Found jabbering about pirates and tridents.”_

_“Please, sir, let me go of these chains.”_ He said making his voice sound young to gain sympathy.

The officer scoffed at the notion. _“My job is to protect this island and these waters. And your sleeves have been ripped.”_ Henry followed the man’s eyes to his ripped jacket. _“The mark of treason.”_

_“We were attacked by the dead—”_ He tried explaining to no eval.

_“You're a coward who ran from battle. And that is how you'll die_.” The officer said in a disgusted tone before walking away.

Henry takes a moment to catch his breath before a nurse came to his bedside with a bowl of water. She wet a cloth in it before dabbing it on his forehead. He tried his best to push her away before she sat on the bed next to him.

“ _I don't believe you're a coward.”_ She said softly as if to comfort him.

Henry wanted to be left alone. _“Please leave me, sister.”_

Carina sighed at his comment in obvious displeasure. _“I've risked my life to come here, to see if the rumors are true. You speak of the Trident?”_

_“Who are you?”_ Henry questioned realizing she was not a nurse.

The woman before him straightened. _“Tell me why you seek the Trident.”_

Henry considered her for a moment. _“The Trident can break any curse at sea. My father is trapped by such a curse.”_

_“You're aware that curses are not supported by science.”_ Carina informed with a slightly agitated face.

Henry pulled his eyes away from her. _“Neither are ghosts.”_ He said softly.

_“So, you have gone mad? I should never have come here.”_ She informed looking almost ready to cry.

He felt a little bad, but he still wasn’t sure about this entire conversation and what it meant. _“Then why did you come here?”_

_“Because I need to get off this island. To solve the Map No Man—”_ She started explaining before he finished the end of the phrase with her. _“No Man Can Read.”_

Henry felt strangely calmer hearing someone else say something so near to his heart. _“Left by Poseidon himself.”_

Carina inched forward-leaning in closer to whisper to him. _“You've read the ancient text?”_

Henry nodded with a small smile. _“In each language they were written. But this map has never been seen nor read by any man.”_

_“Luckily, I'm a woman.”_ She grinned before pulling a book out of her apron when she was sure no one was looking. It was leather and well worn. Glancing at it Henry’s eye was instantly caught by the ruby in the front and them by the small etchings below it. _“This is the diary of Galileo Galilei. He spent his life searching for the Trident. It's why he invented the spyglass, why astronomers have spent their entire lives staring into the sky.”_

Henry nodded a little in understanding. _“So, you're saying the Map No Man Can Read is hidden in the stars?”_

_“It was left to me by my father. He believed I Could find what no man has ever found, and I will not let him down. Soon there will be a blood moon.”_ She explained causing Henry to sit up fully. _“Only then can the map be read. And the Trident found.”_

_“Who are you?”_ He questioned in amazement.

_“Carina Smyth.”_ She answered simply. Before she noticed an officer pointing in her direction. Time was up.

_“If you wish to save your father, you'll have to save me_ , _but first,_ you must save yourself. _Find us a ship and the Trident will be ours.”_

Before he can respond she is rushing away. Henry was trying to think of a way out when another nurse rushed to check on him. He turned to see if she had a key before meeting a familiar face.

His sister smirked at him for only a moment before quickly picking the locks on each of his wrists and whisking him away.

Henry glanced back at the right moment to see that the soldiers had caught Carina. _“Turn to me, witch.”_ One ordered before taking her into custody.

He wanted to go help her, but another soldier called out a simple 'He's gone!' bringing everyone attention back to his recently abandoned bed. Before he could do anything else his sister grabbed his hand pulling him further away.

_“Find that coward. He'll hang with the witch.”_ Was heard in the distance as they made their escape.

The siblings made it back to the room Lizzie was renting with no fuss whatsoever. Henry did have to climb in through the window as it was a ladies boarding house where men were not permitted, but other than that it was easy.

“What are you doing here Lizzie?” He questioned once she was assured they were safe. The man assumed they were since she pulled the dress she was wearing over her head revealing some of his old clothes which she much proffered to proper women’s fashion.

His sister turned to him causing her long brown hair to whip behind her. “I figured you would be coming here sooner or later. The supposed last resting place of the famed pirate Captain Jack Sparrow.”

The siblings studied one another for a moment before he pulled his sister in for a tight embrace. It had been far too long since he had last seen her. She had grown, but her face was the same. Still, she looked so much like their mother that it made him long to see the woman.

“I’ve been here three months. When I heard of a treasonous sailor talking of pirates and a certain trident I asked myself if I knew anyone like that and then it hit me. It’s my welp of a brother.” She said pulling out of the hug to smack him upside the head.

He winced in pain rubbing the spot. She claimed a little seeing the apologetic look on his face. “Well thank you for saving me.”

“Of course, mother would be cross if you died.” Lizzie said stiffly.

“How is she?”

His sister sent him a careful look before throwing herself down on her bed. She played with the black suspenders keeping her trousers up for a moment before answering. “Things have been difficult. You know what year it is don’t you?”

“Of course.” He said softly.

The girl spun on her back before pulling herself into a sitting position facing him with her feet on the floor. “Then you understand. This is the year she finds out if he is truly not going to return or not.”

Henry frowned. He had been hoping to break the curse long before this so his father could come home, and his mother never needed to ask herself that question. Suddenly he was brought back to that night on the Dutchman and the look of his father turning into something less than human.

“So, you left her alone why?” He asked trying to not sound judging but failing.

His sister glared at him before allowing her face to soften. “Two reasons. The first, because I thought she would apricate having the support of her son at a time like this. The second should be obvious.”

“It's not your fault.” He said instantly.

Lizzie sighed fiddling with the buttons on her white shirt. “No, but that doesn’t change the fact that if I wasn’t born there wouldn’t have been an issue.”

“Mothers actions are not your fault. Nor is how father responded to it. If we're being honest I don’t blame either of them, but I think if they could talk. Really talk they could work through it.” He said with as much hope as he always did. “Father would love you if he actually got a chance to meet you. I know it.”

His sister didn’t grace him with a response, but then again she never did when he said something like that.

They lulled into silence for a while before Henry spoke again. “I have a lead on the trident.”

“Don’t you always?” She asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes, but this one seems promising.” He said with a toothy grin. “So, what do you say little sister. You ready for an adventure with your big brother?”

The girl laughed a little. “Well, I cannot let you go by yourself, can I. You're hopeless without me if the last few years are anything to go by.”

Together they shared a laugh before Henry started telling her about the girl he had met and everything she had said. Not to mention the ghost pirates as well.

Meanwhile, Jack started wandering the street of Saint Martin after he was done sulking. Too bad the heavens above opened causing it to pour on him.

_“Think Captain Jack's washed up, eh? I've not had a wash in years.”_ He mumbled as he walked the streets. Ahead he saw some soldiers and quickly ducked out of the way.

_“Check the alley down there. You two, check the church. The rest of you, with me.”_ A head soldier ordered. Quickly Jack climbed onto a fence crossing to the other side quickly. Unfortunately, in the rain, he lost his balance on the other side, due to the rain of course. _“Bugger.”_ He muttered before falling off and landing face down in a literal pigsty.

Caked in mud from top to bottom, he grabs his compass and headed to a tavern across the street.

Entering the establishment, he was surprised to find a wanted poster of himself on the wall. His face fell as he saw several of the reward amounts crossed out making his capture worth only one measly pound. As if anyone would be motivated enough to deal with him for only one pound.

Dead or alive.

_“May I have a drink, please?”_ He questioned the bartender.

_“Show me your silver.”_ The man demanded not at all impressed with the dirty man in his bar.

Jack patten himself down quickly. _“Silver?”_ He slowly looks at his compass, which has never left his side “...how about a trade? Give me a bottle.”

Just as he was about to set the compass on the table he stopped himself remembering the gold coin he had stolen that very day. Quickly he pulled that out instead.

The barkeep looked at it for a moment before handing over a bottle of rum.

_“Pirate's life.”_ Jack mutters taking a drink and shoving his compass back into his pocket. Quickly he left heading back into the rain.

At that same time, Lizzie ran for cover trying to keep the bread and fruit she had just bought dry. She got a dinner a night at her lodging, however her brother seemed like he needed more than half a meal.

Before she was about to run again her eyes latched onto Jack’s figure.

_“Come to daddy. Oh!”_ Jack muttered taking another drink. As he lowered the bottle back down a gunshot rang out shattering the bottle in his hand.

_“Just the man we've been looking for.”_ The Mayor called not caring about Jacks disdain over the loss of his drink.

_“Why? Why am I looked for?”_ He questioned casually.

The Mayor grinned. _“Let it be known that the pirate, Jack Sparrow, will be executed at_ noon _.”_

_“Executed? I will never set foot in this town again, sir. You mark my words.”_ Jack said as men approached him with shackles. They cuffed him quickly before leading him away.

_“Dead now, you cur.”_ The Mayor snapped.

_“I do mean it, you know. I shall never be back here again.”_ Jack promised over his shoulder.

Lizzie waited until the soldiers were gone before continuing on her way. At least she had some good news for her brother this night. “Seems our luck has returned brother.” She mumbled to herself before rushing back.

Elsewhere in Saint Martin, Carina watched as her cell filled with a soft red glow. She recognized it instantly as the blood moon. Quickly she stepped away from where she had been etching starts into her cell wall to pull out her journal.

_“Huh.”_ She mumbled pulling the ruby free from the cover. She had never been able to do that before, but it seemed under this special moonlight that many things were possible. Slowly she moved it down the cover of her journal revealing writing that was before unseen.

_"To release the power of the sea all must divide."_ She whispered to herself before moving it lower. _“It's an island. The stars lead to an island.”_

Finally. Finally, she had the answers she had spent so long looking for.

In the early hours before dawn the next morning, the Turner siblings snuck into the prison at guard change. Henry found a coat and hat slipping them on quickly. He also shoved a cap over his sisters head before guiding her like a prisoner towards the cells.

He released his hold on her once he was sure no other guards were around.

_“I'm looking for a pirate. Jack Sparrow.”_ He whispered into the rearrest cell earning an unpleasant response.

_“Psst! I need to speak with you.”_ He said into the next cell before seeing the silhouette of Jack Sparrow. Instantly his eyes widened in joy and he turned to his sister. Before he could say anything Jack snuck up behind him wrapping his arm around the boy's neck.

_“Hand me your sword.”_ Jack ordered.

Henry grunted catching the attention of his sister who growled at the sight. _“I don't have a sword.”_

_“What kind of soldier has no weapon?”_ Jack questioned seriously.

The boy gripped Jack’s arm tightly, so the pirate didn’t attempt to choke him. _“I'm currently wanted for treason.”_

_“...so not the very good kind, then.”_ Jack laughed a little.

Lizzie stepped forward quickly before her brother could get himself killed. _“We are looking for a pirate. Goes by the name Captain Jack Sparrow.”_

She knew it was him, but figure it was better if she sounded less informed.

_“Well, today is your lucky day.”_ The pirate said releasing the boy. _“'Cause I just happen to be Captain Jack Sparrow.”_

He rose his arms up as if it was glorious. Henry frowned at the man before him. _”No, it can't be. I've spent years searching for...this? The great Jack Sparrow is not some drunk in a cell.”_

Lizzie placed a hand on her brother's shoulder knowing how disappointed he was. “Really? You? Don’t even have on pants and we’re to believe you can…have you even got a ship and a crew?” The girl questioned with a raised eyebrow. To be honest she was expecting better as well.

_“A great pirate does not require such intricacies_.” He said giving the girl a wink causing her brother to step before her a little.

_“Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment? The risks I've taken to be here. Are you sure you're THE Jack Sparrow?”_ He asked in disbelief

_“Real question is, who are you?”_ Jack asked motioning between the two of them.

Henry straightened. _“My name is Henry Turner, and this is my sister Elizabeth.”_

Jack pulled a face at the last name.

“Our parents are Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan.” Henry continued

_“Ugh!”_ He said pretending not to notice how dubiously the girl was looking at her so-called brother. _“You're the evil spawn of them two?!”_

Despite what people might think Jack could do basic math and he saw that the two of them were in no way ten years apart in age meaning that there was no way for her to be Will’s daughter.

_“Does mummy ever ask about me?”_ He questioned wondering if he had a shot since it seemed Elizabeth was not as completely enthralled with William’s situation as she once seemed.

He had gone to check in on her when young Henry was only a few years old. Just to make sure the woman had everything she could need including lots of rum. His memory of his few days there were highly distorted by the rum, but he remembered enough of the start to know she didn’t seem willing to give in to his charms.

_“No.”_ Henry said confused.

“Talks about you some, but your not one of her favorite topics.” Lizzie informed casually.

Jack grinned at the girl. “Is your name seriously Elizabeth? Lord and she used to call me vain.”

The girl nodded. “She says men name their son’s after themselves all the time, so why shouldn’t she be able to do the same with her daughter.”

Jack nodded. “Sounds like her alright.”

Hearing the tone in his voice she felt the need to defend her mother's honor. “I don’t know, being named after a Pirate King never sounded too bad to me.”

Seeing that the conversation was getting off track Henry jumped back in. “We _need you to listen, Jack, because at the moment, you're all_ we’ve _got.”_

Jacked eyed them both critically. “We _have found a way to save_ our _father. There is one thing that can break his curse and free him from the Dutchman. The Trident of Poseidon.”_

Now, this was something of interest to Jack. _“Ah. The treasure to be found with the Map That No Man Can Read.”_ Henry nodded getting excited. _“Never heard of it.”_

Lizzie glared at him as Henry’s face fell.

_“There is a girl inside this prison, Jack, who holds that map. The moon has turned to blood, the Trident will be found, and you could be the one who holds the sea, and with it become all that you once were. The great—”_ Henry explained quickly.

The girl was not impressed as the pirate pretended to sleep on the bars. Leaning forward she gave them a hard kick causing Jack to jerk back. _“I'm so sorry. Were you still talking? I believe I nodded off a bit.”_

Henry frowned. _“One more thing. A message from someone you know named Captain Salazar.”_

Jack leaned back eyes widening in slight recognition at the name. _“I once knew a Spaniard named...something in Spanish.”_

_“El Matador del Mar.”_ The siblings say at the same time.

Jack shook his head a little. _“Him? No, no. Quite happily, he's dead. Very, very dead. Ship went down.”_

Henry sighed. _“Inside the Triangle. He's coming for you, Jack, to seek revenge as the dead man's tale is told.”_

Jack studied both of them before shaking his head and turning away from them. _“I don't believe you.”_ After a moment he rushed back to the bars. _“What did he say?”_

_“He said_ you are _the key to his escape. An army of dead are coming straight for you, Jack. The Trident of Poseidon is your only hope. Do we have an accord?”_ Henry questioned still unsure of what could free the dead man from his prison, but knowing he was determined to find a way.

Jack simply nodded before waving them off with instructions to be ready for anything at his supposed execution.

A few hours later another soldier arrived at his cell. _“Come on, pirate!”_

Jack walked until the sound of singing caught his ear. He turned to see someone dressed in oddly familiar clothing.

_“Hold on -- stop! Dad?”_ He questioned the man. After a moment, the man turned, and while not his father it was someone not altogether different. _“Uncle Jack!”_

_“Jackie boy! How's it going?”_ A very similar-looking man asked.

_“Can't complain really. You?”_ Jack said casually as if he was not being lead to his death.

Uncle Jack nodded. _“I've been waitin' all morning in here for a beating. But the service is terrible.”_

Jack shook his head. _“Shameful.”_

The older man looked around before moving closer. _“Jack._ The seas are preparing for something anew. _Best stay on dry land where it's safe.”_

Jack shrugged his shoulder not fully believing what the crazy man said. _“I'm about to be executed on dry land.”_

_“Good point. Did I ever tell you the one about the skeleton?”_ He asked changing the topic.

_“Yes, you have. Many times, in fact.”_

Uncle Jack gave a little laugh. _“Skeleton goes into a bar...orders a beer and a mop.”_

Several inmates all around laughed.

_“Funny as ever.”_ The younger man conceded earning a wide grin from his Uncle.

_“Come on, let's go.”_ The soldier pressed moving Jack forward.

Thinking of one more thing his Uncle called after him. _“Oh, if they disembowel you, ask for Victor! He's got the softest hands!”_

_“Thank you!”_ Jack called back with a smile.

_“And mention my name! They won't cut your feet off.”_ The man said before his nephew disappeared from sight.

In the town square, there was a crazy number of people excited to watch the execution of the witch and pirate.

_“Come on. You're up first.”_ A soldier said pulling Carina in the direction he wanted her to go.

Jack appeared with his own soldier a few moments later. _“And how would you like to die, pirate? Hanging, firing squad, or a new invention: the guillotine.”_ A soldier asked holding a small list.

_“Guillotine? Sounds French. I love the French. Did you know that they invented mayonnaise? How bad could it be? It's French, eh?”_ He teased only to turn to see what exactly a guillotine was. His eyes focused mostly on the giant sharp blade part. _“Oh! Well. I've changed me mind! No, please! Have mercy upon me! I-I'm a bed-wetter.”_

Carina was led to the gallows holding her head up high.

On two opposite buildings across the square, Henry and Lizzie shared a look. Without words the divided tasks.

_“Oh, come on. I mean, I have to walk upstairs as well for this?”_ Jack whined.

_“Bring the basket.”_ A soldier ordered quickly.

_“Basket? Why?”_ Jack questioned quickly.

Jack was strapped down before seeing the basket placed before him holding multiple severed heads. _“Here's an idea. Here's an idea. Why don't we try a good old-fashioned stoning, eh? I'd kill to be stoned right now. Gets the crowd involved, doesn't it? I should like to speak to Victor in Disembowelment! I should like to speak to...I-I'm not one to complain normally, but this basket's full of heads.”_

Carina didn’t see any way of getting out of this, so she decided that if this was how she was to die, she was going to speak her peace. _“The final words of Carina Smyth.”_ A phrase she had to repeat after silencing the crowd.

At this point, Jack was trying to wiggle free to no eval.

_“Good sirs, I'm not a witch, but I forgive your common dimwittedness and feeble brains. In short, most of you have the mind of a goat.”_ Carina said feeling good about how this was going even if it would end in her death.

_“Pardon me, sir. Is it not common practice for those about to be executed to be granted a last, I don't know, something...”_ Jack asked the soldier standing to his right.

_“I believe I was making a point. If you could just be patient.”_ Carina yelled at him from across the courtyard.

_“No!”_ Jack called back causing the crowd to look back and forth between the two of them. _“My head's about to be lopped off, hence the urgency!”_

_“And my neck is to be broken.”_ She argued.

Jack sighed. _“Did you know that on occasion, the neck doesn't actually break? It just hurts.”_

_“What?”_ She questioned never hearing of such a thing. To be fair she didn’t study the art of hanging as much as a pirate might have.

_“Oh, yes. I've seen men swing for hours, eyes bulging, tongues swelling...revolting gurgling sound.”_ Jack explained as if they were discussing something other than their impending deaths.

_“May I finish?”_ Carina asked trying to get back to the task at hand.

_“No! You're lucky. Wish I was hung.”_ Jack said seriously.

Carina glared realizing she was not going to get to finish her moment with him there. _“Kill the filthy pirate. I'll wait.”_

Jack panicked a little. _“But witches first.”_

_“I'm not a witch. Were you not listening?”_ Carina demanded tired of being called a witch.

Above them, the Turner Siblings shared one more glance before getting ready for action.

_“Quite hard to listen when you have the mind of a goat.”_ Jack taunted.

_“Enough! Kill them both!”_ The Mayor called across the entire town square.

The crowd lit up with excitement. Out of the corner of her eye, Carina could see the executioner getting ready to pull the lever to end her life when all of a sudden two people are swinging on ropes opposite one another around the square.

One she quickly recognizes as Henry. Below both of them, people scream. Before he can find a landing Henry’s rope snaps and he falls to the ground in the middle of the square.

That distracts everyone from Lizzies spectacular landing where she managed to take out five soldiers and still remain gracefully on her feet.

_“Get another noose! Did you think you could defeat us, boy_?” The Mayor called motioning toward Henry.

_“No, sir._ We’re _just the diversion. FIRE!”_ He called to Jack’s old crew who was standing off to the side with the cannon they had just wheeled in.

At the word, they shot off the cannon in the direction of the guillotine. This of course caused the executioner to let go of the rope. Jack could only scream as the blade crashed towards his neck.

Thankfully, the cannonball hit the structure. Lizzie watched with a frown as the guillotine started spinning around and around bringing the blade closer and further from Jack's neck at every rotation.

_“Still rather be stoned!”_ Jack called in between screams of terror.

Henry lunged to take on some soldiers. While Lizzie moved towards Jack.

_“Reload!”_ Gibbs called earning an eye roll from the girl.

Scrum scrambled his way up to Carina. At the same time, the crew fires the cannon again hitting a building off to the side. He started working fighting off the executioner, but it took Carina kicking the man to get him to fall off the platform.

“Thank you.” Scrum said tipping his hat to the lady before moving to fight the oncoming soldiers. Just then his crewmates moved to do the same.

_“Come here, you pirate scum!”_ One excited soldier yelled.

_“Hey, hey!”_ Carina called distracting the guard long enough to give the crew an advantage.

_“What are you doing?! No, no, no_!” Scrum called jumping to fight a soldier over the lever that was currently preventing her death.

_“Careful!”_ She yelled as it was almost hit on accident.

Lizzie managed to get to Jack and with one swipe of her blade broke the rest of the structure sending Jack falling to the ground with the blade about a foot away from his face. “Hey!” He called motioning to how close the blade was to hitting him.

The girl rolled her eyes at him. “You fine aren’t you.” She said before going to fight her own soldiers. It had been a while since she had a real sword fight, and she was excited. Their mother had trained them both in the ways of the sword all their lives, but she rarely got real-world practice.

Across the way, Scrum managed to get the soldier off the platform. _“Thank you!”_ Carina exclaimed feeling safe.

_“You're welcome, me lady.”_ Scrum said taking his hat off and doing a sweeping bow. Of course, this hit the lever he was just protecting sending her falling to the earth below. A scream started to rip out of her throat.

However, it was stalled when Henry caught her before her neck could get stopped in the rope.

_“Got you!”_ Henry said letting out a breath as he managed to keep Carina at a level above himself. It was difficult and both of them were in quite an awkward position, however, she was safe for the moment.

Jack found himself frustrated at Elizabeth, well little Elizabeth, he was almost always frustrated with the big one. But at this moment he was angry at the little one for leaving him still strapped to a plank of wood.

Sure, she saved his life, but it would have been decent of her to free him.

Off to his right, he could see two soldiers approaching him. He was trying to figure out something to do to free himself when Mr. Gibbs crashed into them sending both soldiers to the ground.

_“Knew you'd come crawling back, traitor_.” Jack laughed finally managing to get himself up.

His old friend just gave him a light smile back before swinging his sword on a new enemy. “The Turner girl gave us ten silver pieces to save your neck!”

Jack sighed hearing that, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that as he used the plank of wood attached to him to fend off soldiers trying to attack him.

_“From this moment on, we are to be allies.”_ Henry grunted doing his best to keep Carina up.

_“Considering where your left hand is, I'd say we're more than that.”_ The woman joked causing him to jerk his hand away looking for a more suitable place to put it.

_“We find the Trident together. Do I have your word?”_ Henry questioned as he stumbled a little under her weight.

Carina scoffed. _“You're holding everything BUT my word!”_

Honestly, she really wanted him to put her down, but she knew that he could not until the rope was removed from around her neck. She would do it herself, but her hands were bound in front of her.

Glancing up she noticed all the other pirates fighting of the British soldiers. Hopefully one of them could come help to free her soon.

_“I bestow upon you the honor of saving me for a small donation.”_ The lead pirate in the guillotine said catching her attention. Was he seriously expecting his crew to pay him to save his life?

_“You expect us to pay you to save you?"_ Mr. Gibbs said echoing her internal thoughts.

_“Yes.”_ Jack said casually in between the clashing of his sword against other soldiers. _“For a mere ten pieces.”_

Another soldier approached; however, Jack saw an opportunity in the way the boy was holding his blade. Backing up with a few well-placed steps Jack managed to trip himself backward. As he fell he kicked the soldier in the face, but also caught his restraints on his sword.

This freed him from the board he was attached to allowing him to rise fully free.

_“We won't pay more than five!”_ Gibbs countered not shocked to see his captain back in fighting form.

The younger man considered the words for a moment before giving a small nod. _“Well then...eight it is.”_

Rolling his eyes at the pirates and their antics he turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. _“Perhaps we could discuss this later as I'm having trouble hoisting your port!”_

_“You are far from port. That is my stern.”_ She informed him with a twitch to her tone.

Henry considered her words for a moment with a frown. _“Are you sure?”_

_“Positive.”_ She growled not fully believing that this was a conversation she was really having when there was still a rope around her neck.

Another soldier, one of the higher up ones that Henry had seen earlier in the hospital approached them with a smug look and a gun. A gun that he quickly pointed towards the two of them. _“Well, look at this. If I kill the coward, the witch hangs. Two for the price of one.”_

_“Please don't let go of me.”_ Carina said finally feeling true fear in this situation.

_“Might be difficult once he kills me_.” Henry conceded sadly.

Just as the man was about to move towards them he dropped to the ground having had something smashed over the back of his head. Lizzie stood behind him with a glare on her face as she stared down at the unconscious man.

Jack felt a smile fall onto his face seeing the girl, but at the same time seeing more of her mother. As quickly as it came he pushed it away. Now was not the time for sentiment. Not when there was treasure to be found.

Turning he assessed his crew before turning back to the three…children-people.

Lizzie wasted no time climbing up to remove the rope from Carina’s neck allowing Henry to lower her to the ground. Seeing all three of them standing their Jack got an idea.

_“Gentlemen, these_ three _prisoners will lead us to the Trident.”_ He called earing a wide arrange of looks.

ABOARD THE DYING GULL

_“Captain.”_ Mr. Gibbs called before approaching Jack where he stood at the helm. _“Do you really think we can find the Trident?”_

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jack, (He always would trust the other man, even if it hadn’t seemed like it the day before; he had just been frustrated then.) but as he looked at the three young people being tied to the mast of the ship he felt doubt cross his mind.

Even if two of them were supposedly the product of Turner and Miss Swan, that didn’t mean they brought anything helpful to the table.

Lord knows they had gotten themselves into plenty of trouble because of the original two.

_“Master Gibbs, you old worrywart, there's nothing to be concerned about at all. What could possibly go wrong, eh?”_

The older man just raised a questioning eyebrow at his longtime friend. So many things he thought with a healthy sense of both childlike anticipation and dreed.

_“So, this was your plan? To be tortured and killed by pirates.”_ Carina questioned surprised that the girl she now knew as Henry’s sister wasn’t even attempting to fight the ropes being placed around her.

_“You said you needed a ship.”_ Henry replied as if he had done something grand.

_“You call this a ship?”_ She challenged loudly.

Jack sneered hearing the comment. She might not be the Pearl, but she was still a fine vessel. _“Cut the shard!”_

Scrum nodded quickly at his captain before cutting the rope close to Carina’s head. She cried out at the action, but no one paid any mind to that as the supports keeping the ship on land started falling away.

_“Prepare to drown!”_ Gibbs called thinking it only fair to warn the rest of the crew for the real possibility.

Jack took to the helm as the ship started moving slowly towards the water. He allowed himself a moment to glance back at the shock on everyone’s faces as they realized his contraption actually served a purpose.

As if he would create something this elaborate that wouldn’t work he thought with a laugh. He never would understand why so many people doubted him.

Moving towards the sea he allowed a chuckle to leave his lips.

_“My dear beloved crew, finally, today is—”_ Before he can finish speaking the ship pulled to a halt. With the abrupt stop everyone, but those ties to the mast crashed to the ship's deck. _“Something’s gone wrong”_

Jack wouldn’t tell anyone this, but the pause of it all felt like the world, or rather the sea was trying to tell him something. To give him one final chance to stop, but he shook the thought away as quickly as it had come.

From one moment to the next, whatever was obstructing their movement (A rope that snagged on something.) fell away allowing them to continue onward.

As they approached the sea Jack felt like everything was falling into place. Or he did until the mast where the young ones were tied finally crossed the threshold from land into the sea. The moment it happened, almost instantly, everything begins to shake around them. Jack held his hands up as it felt like the earth itself was going to shake apart and the sea below them swallow the ship hole.

The crew all stared at one another for a long moment after the shaking came to an end. Their faces ranged from confusion to fear, but it all fell away when Marty noticed that the ship was now fully in the water.

_“She floats!”_ He called earing cheers from the rest of the crew.

Jack only hesitated for a moment more before joining in the celebration with a small cheer and smile.

Meanwhile, there were three young adults tied to the mast looking at one another with confused expressions.

DEVIL'S TRIANGLE (SAME MOMENT AS THE SHAKING)

Salazar was humming to himself aboard his beloved ship the Silent Mary. It was just like every other day for him and his crew meaning that nothing was happening. Or it was until the rocks all around the sunlight-less triangle started to shake and rumble.

He watched as the rocks started falling away altogether allowing the first rays of natural light he had seen in so many years washed over his face.

The dead man could not help but smile at his crew. By the looks of confusion on their faces, they did not understand what was happening.

It was his lieutenant Lesaro who asked first. _“Capitán, what's happening?”_

_“Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow’s heir has set to the sea on a pirate ship.”_ He chuckled coldly. He always knew this day would come and after seeing a boy with the picture of the pirate he knew destiny was telling him it would come soon.

No child of Jack Sparrow would be able to avoid the pirate life for long and it seemed on this day that they finally fulfilled their destiny.

As the prison around them fell away Salazar moved to the helm guiding the Silent Mary out of the triangles waters for the first time since her demise.

_“Daylight. Daylight.”_ He breathed allowing the lightness of the world to wash over him and his men.

_“We are free!”_ The captain called watching as his crew rejoiced around him. He wanted to let it continue, but he knew they had work to do. _“Now. Now, now. It's time to hunt a pirate.”_

In less than an hour, the recently freed pirates came across their first ship. Knowing how his men were itching to get back to what they were good at Captain Salazar decided to let them stretch their legs before starting the hunt for Jack Sparrow.

The ship they saw was flying a flag with a red skull and underneath it two swords. Salazar only had to glance at it for a moment before recognizing the symbol. The colors may have changed, but he knew that banner well enough.

Pirate Lord Barbossa.

Grinning the Spanish pirate nods to his men letting them know that they would be taking this ship. He never liked Barbossa, so this would be fun.

A nice welcome home present to himself and his men. Plus, it was a promise. A promise of what was to come for the world and all those who stood against him in his life. Jack Sparrow was of course his main target, but if he could knock off some of Barbossa’s ships along the way then more fun for him.

ABOARD THE DYING GULL

_“Right, gentlemen.”_ Jack called pulling the attention of his crew in allowing the young one's time to talk.

_“Carina, we haven't got much time. The dead are sailing straight for us.”_ He warned realizing that he had not yet told her about that particular threat.

Carina wanted to scoff, but she didn’t do to the seriousness in his tone. _“Is that so?”_

_“Yes, I've spoken to them.”_ He said in earnest.

Lizzie knew without seeing either of them that this woman was not really believing her brother's words. How someone could believe in a trident with the power of the sea, but not the sea’s power over the dead was beyond her.

_“You've spoken to them? Have you spoken to krakens and mermaids as well?”_ She asked sounding smug.

_“Krakens don't speak. Everyone knows that.”_ Henry said quickly realizing she didn’t believe him.

_“Of course. I never should have saved you.”_ She said sounding so disappointed.

“Ah, you didn’t save him. That was me thank you very much and if memory serves we were the one to save your hide this very day.” Lizzie challenged. She wound not have anyone speaking ill of her brother. He may be an idiot sometimes, but he was not a liar and he always meant well.

Henry sighed between the two and decided to change the topic a little. _“Last night, there was a blood moon, just as you described. Tell me what it revealed.”_

_“And why should I trust you?_ Either of you?” She challenged.

_“You trusted me to hold your port, remember?”_ Henry joked.

Carina sighed deeply. _“It was my stern. Clearly, you need to spend more time at sea.”_

That was something Lizzie could agree with. Before Henry had run off to work on ships their mother had been very against the two of them even going near the sea. She would tell them all the stories she wanted, but she always warned them off of thinking their futures involved the sea or pirates.

Neither of them had ever fully believed that, but she managed to keep them both safe and at home for longer than anyone would have guessed.

_“Tell_ us _what you found, and_ we _promise to help you.”_ Henry promised.

_“I don't need any help.”_ Carina argued sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than anyone else.

_“Then why did you come to me, Carina? Why are we tied together in the middle of the sea, chasing the same treasure?”_ He argued softly.

She considered the siblings besides her for a long moment. It was true that she had wanted help. Hearing of Henry had felt like a sign from above, but now she wasn’t so sure. Trusting people had not worked out too well for her thus far.

Thinking of Henry’s boyish notion of the sea she decided that telling him couldn’t hurt anything. Not when he wasn’t the one in position of the journal. _“The moon revealed a clue. To release the power of the sea, all must divide.”_

Leaving out the part about the island came to her as she spoke, but she didn’t regret it.

_“Divide? What does it mean?”_ He asked swaying his head between the two of them.

“I'm not sure yet.” Carina said stubbornly.

Henry frowned. _“Then we'll find out._ Believe it or not my sister and I are actually rather good at this sort of thing.”

“It's true. If we cared more for the law we might have actually made good detectives.” Lizzie said sounding young for the first time in a long time.

Carina laughed a little. “A female detective? That would be the day.”

Lizzie pulled a face at her comment. “The world might not think much of women, but I am not one to give in to the whims of the world.”

Jack who had been eavesdropping grinned. Clearly, they both took after their mother. Henry in his love for pirate lore and Lizzie in her stubbornness to fit into the role polite society would cast for her.

He allowed himself to enjoy the moment for another second before shifting his expression to one of confusion before approaching the trio. _“There is no map in this map.”_ He said motioning to Carina’s journal as he flipped through it.

_“Give me my diary.”_ She cried struggling against her bonds once again.

Jack shook his head defiantly crossing his arms over his chest. _“Give me the Map No Man Can Read.”_

Carina sighed in frustration. “ _If you could read it, then it wouldn't be called: The Map No Man Can Read."_

Henry sighed beside them. _“I beg you, please, don't argue with her.”_ He knew nothing good could come from that.

Shaking his head Jack thought of how to get them to understand what he was saying. _“Most of the men on this ship can't read. Which makes all maps the Maps That No Man Can Read.”_

Lizzie gave him a strange look. She knew Jack could read from her mother's stories and she also knew he was smarter than this, so she was confused as to why he was acting as if he were an idiot.

Her mother often spoke as if he was one, but she had confessed a few times that Captain Jack Sparrow was probably the smartest man she had ever known.

The girl found everything about this pirate confusing.

_“Well, if you can't read it, then you have no use for it or me.”_ Carina argued looking smug.

Rubbing his temples Jack stepped closer. _“Let me start again. Show me the map.”_

Feeling only a little threatened Carina decided to say something before the situation became more dangerous. Right now, it seemed like these pirates were not planning on hurting her, but that could change quickly. _“I can't. It doesn't exist yet.”_

Marty scrambled forward. _“She's a witch!”_

Carina wanted to scream. _“I'm an astronomer.”_

Scrum cried out. _“Ah! Ah, she breeds donkeys.”_

Where he got that from on one would know, but they didn’t know where many of the man’s thoughts came from.

_“What? No. An astronomer contemplates the sky.”_ She informed sternly.

_“Yeah, on a donkey?”_ He returned.

_“No! There's no donkey!”_ She yelled at the blasted pirate.

Cremble looked confused now. _“Well, then how do you breed them?”_

Jack rolled his eyes. _“Allow me to simplify this equation. Give me the map...or I will kill...”_ He knew himself he was bluffing, but it was still strange to say it allowed. _“him. I’ll kill him.”_

Henry leaned forward looking at Jack in disbelief. For the first time in his life, he was wondering if he should have heeded his fathers warning to stay away from the man. He knew the pirate was willing to kill, but he never thought he would turn on his friend's child so quickly.

Jack reached for her sword. He wasn’t actually going to hurt the young welp, but a little fear never hurt anyone. Reaching for his sword he was shocked to find it gone.

“Looking for something?” A smug voice asked over his shoulder.

Before Jack could turn to look at Lizzie he felt the girl press his own blade tighter into his neck. Quickly his eyes ran over the mast he was facing finding her gone, but the knot still holding the other two perfectly in place.

“How did you do that?” He questioned motioning slightly to her empty spot.

Lizzie shrugged even if he couldn’t see it. “Not the point at the moment I’m afraid. I believe you were in the middle of threatening my brother? Not a smart move on your part Captain.”

Jack was pleased that she at least called him by a proper title. “I have to ask dearie, what is your play here? You may be able to kill me. Probably one or two more of my crew, but we outnumber you lot. Not to mention two of yours are currently tied up without weapons. Your brother will be dead before my dead body hits the deck.”

Lizzie grinned. “I have already sheered the ropes in my first escape. Running your neck threw at this angle will allow for me to hit one caused enough tension to snap them completely. Then with the two of them free, it will actually be a fight.

I am unsure of the astronomer's ability with a sword but give my brother and I a chance and we will give the best of crews a run for their money. Or have you forgotten our linage? Word has it William Turner beat you at his fair share of sword fights.

That’s not even mentioning our mother who is the one that trained us in the way of the sword. Tell me, Captain Jack Sparrow, do you think this crew would survive a run-in with us?”

Jack considered that and frowned realizing he was unsure of the answer.

“Point made.” Jack conceded seriously. “Right, no one is to kill the little Welp. Is that understood men?”

The crew around him gave a chorus of confirmation. Some more enthusiastically than others, but he knew they would follow his orders all the same.

Lizzie studied them for a moment before taking a step back.

Jack waited until the blade was fully gone from his neck before turning around. When he did he was met with Lizzie’s unimpressed look. Quickly her gaze turned from him to his sword which she had yet to give back.

He thought about ordering her to do so, but it was hard enough getting a Turner or Swan to listen to him in the first place, and currently, he needed her help elsewhere.

“Since we are unable to use your brother as…bait. Be a dear and get the not-witch to tell us where the map is.” He suggested motioning towards the still bound women. “After all, we are all after the same thing and without the map, none of us are going to get it.”

Lizzie glanced up from where she was appraising his sword, but her eyes returned to it quickly. “She has already told you where the map is.” She said simply.

The pirates all grew confused at her comment.

_“Where?”_ Jack questioned again feeling that usual Turner headache setting in.

Lizzie sighed before walking over to start cutting them free with his sword. “She’s an astronomer. Idiots.”

When she was free Carina sighed but pointed upwards. _“The map is there!”_

_“On the tip of your finger?”_ Marty asked leaning towards the appendage.

Carina pulled her hand away quickly. _“No. In the heavens. That diary will lead me to a map hidden in the stars.”_

_“I'll find it tonight.”_ Carina informed stretching her limbs now that she was free.

Jack didn’t seem to trust it, but where were they going to run off to while the ship was at sea? “Tonight then. My sword young miss. If you would?”

Lizzie glanced at him again before handing the sword over. “Mines better anyways.”

Jack highly doubted that, but he would let the foolish child believe what she wanted for the time be. He had more important things to be thinking about then. Ordering the men back to their duties he left the children there to talk amongst themselves. The last thing he heard was the term _“Filthy pirate.”_ Muttered under Carina’s breath.

BARBOSSA’S MAIN SHIP (THAT SAME NIGHT)

_“Well, I'm not going to tell him.”_ Hector heard Mullroy say as he approached his private quarters.

_“It was your idea.”_ Murtogg challenged.

_“No, it was my idea for you to tell him.”_

_“He likes you more than me.”_

_“He doesn't like anybody.”_

Back and forth the two went earning an eye roll from their captain. They might be fine crew members, but far too often he found himself with the urge to sew their mouths shut.

Finally, they made it to his cabin where he had a small band performing while he ate his supper.

Since becoming so breathtakingly rich he has made an attempt to appreciate the finer things in life. He was taking to some of it easier than others.

The constant copious amounts of gold surrounding him was nice, along with the fine food, and clothes. Other things however like the manners, and the hygiene were not truly setting in and he wasn’t sure they ever would.

At the end of the day, he was a pirate and he always would be.

_“Sorry, sir. We know you said never to disturb you.”_ Mullroy said looking contrite.

_“Or to come in without good cause.”_ His partner continued.

_“Or to speak without first, um...”_ Barbossa didn’t bother looking at them yet. He knew they would get to the point sooner or later. _“Asking ourselves...whether our thoughts were absolutely necessary.”_

Felling like they would continue rambling he leveled them with a glare. It didn’t help.

_“Like the time the ship was on fire. That being an example of necessary thought.”_

_“Sir, again, we do apologize for starting that fire.”_

Getting fed up and a little angry at being reminded of the fire incident; Hector pulled out a gun before firing once over the heads of his musicians. They all flinched at the sound before scurrying off taking his actions as a dismissal.

_“Speak.”_ He ordered.

_“It's your ships, sir. They're being attacked by an enemy that takes no riches.”_ Mullroy said looking pale for a Sunkissed pirate.

_“Kills without provocation.”_ Murtogg continued for his friend.

Barbossa studied them for a moment before shaking his head a little. _“My ships? Not possible.”_

_“Three have already been sunk, sir. They've been sunk by a captain called Salamander.”_ Mullroy said quickly. “All three in the matter of a few hours.”

Murtogg turned to his friend confused. _“Samovar.”_

Thinking quickly Barbossa ran across his list of current and old enemies landing on one name. _“Salazar.”_

_“That's it, your sirness. He leaves one man from each vessel to tell the tale. The entire fleet is being sunk...and we'll soon be dead.”_ There was a real fear in his voice.

Murtogg sighed heavily. _“And quite possibly out of business.”_

Barbossa growled. “Make way for Saint Martin’s Prison. There is someone there I need to be speaking with.”

“If we sail through the night Captain we can be there by morning.” Mullroy informed glancing at the map that showed their current position.

Looking at the same map Barbossa sneered before turning back to the two. “You tell whoever is steering my ship that I expect to be in port before the sun rises in the sky or else it will be their head savvy?”

The two men nodded quickly before rushing off.

They were not too far from the small town, so he suspected if they pushed the vessel to her limit they could arrive in a few hours’ time.

Sitting back down Hector sighed to himself. He was starting to feel too old for all of this, but it was the life he chose for himself and he would be damned if he let anyone take it. Especially not someone who was supposed to be dead.

He was getting really tired of ghost stories.

SAINT MARTIN’S PRISON

Barbossa moved as quickly as he could through the dark hallways of the long term part of the prison. Imagine his surprise when he arrived in Saint Martin’s to hear tales of a pirate and a witch causing all sorts of a ruckus.

For a moment he had tried to ignore it. That was until he noticed the price for the bounty on one Captain Jack Sparrow has raised once again.

It was something he would revisit later, but for now, he had a woman to see. 

He stepped up to a cell guarded at all times by two different people.

_“I'll be needing some time with your witch.”_ He informed dropping a bag of coins into one of the guards hands. The man nodded at him before entering the supposed cell.

To someone who didn’t know it they would think he was walking into the home of a witch rather than the prison cell of one. 

Shansa, the sea-witch was standing at a workbench surrounded by all manner of disgusting ingredients. He watched for a moment as her tattooed hands worked quickly.

_“I've been expecting you, Captain. Perhaps you'd like some tea?”_ She asked offering him a cup with goopy green lumps in it. The woman glanced at him for a long moment before taking a drink from her own cup.

_“I shall pass. Thank ye kindly.”_ Barbossa said as politely as he could.

_“The price of crossing my door is blood, Captain.”_ She explained as she moved to stir her cauldron. 

_“That explains why you're not so busy.”_ He teased looking over at a skeleton hanging in the corner. The rat on its shoulder was particularly noticeable. 

Shansa sighed. _“Everyone pays eventually.”_

_“Shansa, you and I made a bond long ago. I saved you from the gallows, remember_?” He questioned approaching her slowly.

The witched turned on him quickly. _“And I cursed your enemies. But now you come to me in fear, as the dead have taken command of the sea.”_

_“And what would the dead be wanting with me?”_ He challenged

_“Not you, Captain. They're searching for a Sparrow.”_ She said before adding something to the fire causing a large amount of smoke to puff up.

Barbossa sighed heavily. On the one hand, he was surprised, but on the other, it made perfect sense. _“Jack?”_

The witch noticed that the name was said with slightly more fondness than she had been expecting. Once upon a time, Captain Barbossa spoke of Jack Sparrow with pure hatred in his voice. Now his tone could be considered almost…fond. It seemed time really could change anything.

_“Jack will sail for the Trident with new old friends, a girl, and a Pearl.”_ Shansa informed picking up a rat from somewhere to her right to examine.

Barbossa shook his head quickly. _“The Trident can never be found.”_

He sounded so sure, but for a moment his mind faltered. If anyone was going to find something in the ocean meant to never be found it was Jack Sparrow.

Shansa shook her head before tossing the rat into her cauldron as causing the contents to spark and the flames below to rise. The pirate turned to her giving the witch his full attention once again.

_“The Trident is Jack's only hope. The dead are conquering the sea, unable to step on dry land.”_ She said motioning him forward. The man hesitated for a moment before looking into the cauldron where she had conjured an image.

Barbossa watched as a ghostly version of the Silent Mary sailed through a sea of burning ships. _“Maybe you should retire to the countryside.”_

The man did not seem amused by her suggestion. _“ You mean grass? On a farm? Milkin' a cow, makin' cheese, while they sink my treasure?”_

_“Ask yourself this, Captain. Is this a treasure worth dying for?”_ The witch questioned seriously.

He sighed. _“I'm a pirate. Always will be. So how do I save what be mine?”_

She cast him a wicked smile. “Jack Sparrow seems to have forgotten what it was that had the power to release Salazar and his crew.”

He waited for her to continue, but of course, she didn’t. “Well? What be that?”

The woman laughed. “The curse of the Devil’s Triangle can only be broken by one thing. Jack Sparrow has a child. A child who has set sail…on a pirate ship.”

Hector stepped back in shock.

Jack had a child. An actual human child that was now sailing the high sea as a pirate. Barbossa could not believe his ears. “You mean to tell me that all of this is because Jack’s son be a pirate? Well, then we were doomed from the beginning.”

Shansa nodded in agreement.

Sighing Hector stroked his chin. “So, how do I go about getting the dead off me back? That be what I need to know to save me treasure.”

The witch considered him for a moment. _“Lead them to Jack before he finds the Trident, and all your treasure will come back to you.”_

He glared. “And how do you propose I be doing that?”

“Jack Sparrow has had a number of dealings with my sisters of the dark arts. Enough that he cannot be easily tracked.” She said turning around until she found a small object. It was a clear stone of some sort.

“His offspring, on the other hand, has no such thing and I know for a fact that they are with him on this particular voyage.” Turning to the stone the witch brought it to her lips. “Find me a Sparrow. The youngest of them all.”

Barbossa watched as she whispered something else to it in a language totally unknown to him before she held it up. He took it slowly. When it didn’t immediately do anything weird he slowly turned himself about until the crystal glowed in his hand lighting the path towards his intended target.

_“Time to make a deal with the dead.”_ He sighed slipping the stone in his pocket before storming out.

DYING GULL THAT NIGHT

Carina drew the constellation of five stars they sail towards in her journal, in the low lantern light of the ship. Looking over she noticed Henry walking towards the stern with a spyglass. Glancing around she noted that Lizzie was up in the crow's nest and Jack was snoring over by where Henry had gone.

She thought about going over there, but it seemed the two of them needed to talk alone.

_“Spaghetti wolf!”_ Jack gasped awake.

_“Why did I bother coming to you? The dead are hunting us down and you do nothing.”_ The young Turner snapped.

He knew he wasn’t really mad at the pirate, but rather his own foolish believing that the pirate would be nothing but helpful. From the stories he had heard he thought the man would swoop in, fix all his problems, and maybe make a few jokes along the way.

Finding out that wasn’t true was a little crushing.

_“Nothing! You call this nothing?”_ Jack asked motioning to the rum bottle in his hand.

_“You're drunk! And you're sleeping.”_ Henry argued.

Jack nodded before standing. _“My point exactly! I am doing two things at once. You can't save the unsavable, mate.”_

That line was enough to agitate Henry fully. Without thinking he grabbed a sword that was laying off to his side. _“Like it or not, Jack, you're going to help me. I will break my father's curse.”_

Jack pulled his pistol and cocked it before the boy could even move. It was shocking how much it brought back memories of the boy's father.

_“Next time you raise a sword, boy,_ be prepared _to die.”_ He warned clearly.

Henry sighed before putting the sword down. Jack took a second before holstering his pistol. “You didn’t win by the way.”

“Oh, and how pray tell were you going to defeat me?” Jack asked pulling himself up to his feet.

The boy looked up causing Jack to do the same. Upon looking he found a net filled with rocks hanging above his head and a young Lizzie lounging by the rope keeping it from falling.

Jack frowned not having noticed her leave the mast where the crow's nest was to move to the one above him. “When did she get there? No, strike that, where did she get a net of rocks? We are in the middle of the sea.”

Henry shrugged. “I never know when she does things. Only that she does them.”

“This how you two win all your fights? Cheating?” Jack questioned.

It's not cheating to have a good plan. Besides, she wasn’t lying earlier. We both know how to handle ourselves with a sword. Her especially. She might not be a blacksmiths apprentice, but she spends enough time at the shop near our home to be one.”

Jack glanced up again carefully moving out of line for the falling object. Humming at the boy's words.

Henry moved to stand at the edge of the quarterdeck. Allowing his eyes to roam the ship they landed on Carina who was still sitting on the bow with her back to them.

_“Oh.”_ Jack acknowledged knowing the look on his face all too well. _“Might I suggest you entice her with a bit of flattery?_

The boy shook his head quickly before fiddling with some ropes. _“I'm here for my father, nothing more.”_

Jack laughed loudly. _“I knew it. Absolutely smitten with her. Now, a bit of discretion when courting a brunette...never pursue her sister. But if you cannot avoid the charm of her sister...kill the brother. Savvy?”_

Some friendly advice in his opinion. Lord knows William would not have had the time to tell the little welp about the ways of love. If Elizabeth was the boys only source of advice when it comes to the world of romance then god help him and anyone he falls in love with soul.

_“No, I do not savvy.”_ Henry said quickly.

_“Who hurt you? By the way, that little sliver of knowledge will cost you five pieces.”_ He joked liking how flustered the boy was.

Henry might have missed the joke. _“I'm not paying you for that.”_

_“Never say that to a woman.”_ Jack warned urgently before walking over to the younger Turner who had managed to get herself down from above without making a peep. Slowly he made his way in her direction as Carina made her way towards Henry.

_“Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it's not there.”_ She assured trying to be friendly.

He nodded a little before turning to her. _“Like the map?”_

_“I have to find it_.” She said running her thumb over the cover of her diary. _“It's the only link to who I am. Who my father was.”_

Henry couldn’t help but smile a little at that. Even if it was kind of sad. _“So, we've both spent our lives searching for our fathers. Perhaps you and I are closer than you think.”_

Carina almost smiled a little too, but she turned away from him to hide it. Mentally she scolded herself, but she knew it was too late. Seemed she was falling for the idiot after all. All she could hope was that this journey would end before her heart became another level of invested.

Lizzie watched their interaction from across the ship, but Jack quickly took up all of her attention.

He didn’t say anything at first. Merely approached the stack of boxes she was sitting on and leaned against it casually for several moments of silence. She counted in her head and he made it to seventy-eight before he broke.

“So, another little Elizabeth Swan sailing the high seas with old Captain Jack Sparrow. If only your mother could see you now.” He said offering her his best smile.

The girl snorted a little. “If my mother knew about this she would send you back to the locker.”

Jack tensed at the memory of the locker and the events that lead to him being there.

Noticing his minor distress, she took pity on him. “Well, maybe not that, but she would smash you over the head with something rather heavy. She never liked the idea of her children spending their lives on the sea. Not after what happened to Will.”

“Oh, so it’s Will rather than dad huh? Was wondering about that what with the ten-year thing and all.” He said as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Lizzie sighed softly. “A few years after Will returned to the Dutchman mom got lonely. Sure, she had Henry and was back in her home, but it wasn’t the same. I sometimes wonder if it was more of a longing for the life she had been living than her husband being gone.”

Jack could imagine it in his mind. A still young Elizabeth Turner sitting in her home with no one but her son. If he tried hard enough he could even see the longing look in her eye. Longing for both her lover and the sea.

He could imagine it because he had gone and seen it.

It wasn’t often that he allowed his mind to wander back to that singular trip to Port Royal. He had walked right into the house to find a household in disaster, a screaming toddler, and the most stubborn woman he had ever met on the brink of tears.

During his brief stay, he had done everything for her that he could, but it did not shock him to find that she found comfort in the arms of another not but a year or so later. In fact, he was trying to figure out how long after it would have been. “How old are you?”

Lizzie turned finding his face in a comical question with his one brow raised so high. Letting out a little laughed the girl glanced back towards her brother. “You’re not my father Jack.”

The Captain swallowed thickly but felt a weight leave his shoulders. Even if he knew she would never sleep with him, it helped to hear it. “Of course not, luv.”

They sat there letting the absurdity of the notion wash over them for a few moments. “So, who is he then? Your father.”

“A naval man. He was in town for a short time. Mum said she was attracted to him because he reminded her of someone she once knew. A great man who loved her, but she couldn’t bring herself to love back.” She explained earning a nod from Jack.

“Commodore James Norrington. A good man…shit pirate.”

She looked at him skeptically. “Rumor has it he stole a treasure right out from under your nose.”

Jack laughed at that but didn’t say a word to defend himself. He knew there wouldn’t be a point with this girl.

“Anyways. My father reminded her of him, and she just allowed herself to get swooped up into it all. A month later he returned to England. Eight months after that I was born.” She finished lamely.

They sat there in silence for another moment staring at the older pair before she spoke again. “Will didn’t take it well when he found out. Not that I blame him, but…”

Jack sucked in a silent breath. “The welp didn’t do anything to you did he?”

That didn’t align with the William Turner he knew, but at the same time, he knew of the boy's temper.

“No.” She said quickly. “He was nothing but kind to me when he figured it all out. She tried to hide it at first, but from what I’ve gathered Henry spilled the beans. Before he left he talked with mum and though she hasn’t told us we think he said he wasn’t coming back. Not for her or for Henry.”

She shuddered at the memory. “Henry chased after him a few months later and found the Dutchman and him in decay. Like he was giving up. That’s when my brother became obsessed with finding the trident and freeing him from his curse.

He believes that if Will is released from the commitment he would return to his family. Always says that they just need a chance to talk about it and remember how much they truly love one another.”

“You don’t agree.” Jack noted softly.

The girl shrugged. “You knew her before. Do you think she will ever be truly satisfied as a housewife?”

Jack thought about lying for a moment but couldn’t bring himself to. “No. That woman is a pirate by and by. Before her I never thought someone brought up her way could take to the life, but there she was and a woman to boot.

Once someone gets a taste of this life and likes it there is no going back. A pirates life for me and all that.”

“I just hope the outcome doesn’t destroy him.” She said motioning with her chin towards her brother.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s just focus on making sure this adventure doesn’t get him killed so he even has a chance of being destroyed later.”

She stood quickly causing his hand to fall away. “Anything coming for him best be prepared because it will have to get through me first. He may be an idiot, but he’s the only one that I’ve got, and I intend to keep it that way.”

With that said she headed off back up towards the crow's nest with a natural grace to her movement.

“Swans.” He breathed heading towards the helm. “Always willing to die for a Turner boy. Lord help ‘em.”

SAINT MARTIN THE NEXT MORNING

Shansa was moved through the prison with a cloak shielding her from the rising sun. It was not often that she left her cell, not that she was opposed. With powers like hers she could leave anytime she wanted, but she knew when it was best to hunker down and wait out a storm.

Why run when they were providing her with everything she needed? Even the hardest to find ingredients were brought to her with no fuss.

If the price she had to pay for that was forced interactions such as these, then she would continue to do so until this arrangement no longer benefited her.

_“The sea has turned to blood. A sailor washed ashore talking about the Trident. He was looking for Jack Sparrow. The same pirate who saved a witch from the gallows.”_ The same soldier who almost shot Henry in the town square.

Smiling like a shark the woman replied. _“She's no witch.”_

_“But you are. And you're going to help us_.” He demanded.

Listening closely, she heard the intensity of his heart beating in his chest. _“You're afraid, Lieutenant.”_ Pulling the hood of her cloak down she studied his eyes. _“As ships burn in the night, you want to know if you can save your own. If the Trident is real.”_

He nodded leading her into what had been Carina’s cell.

_“You're going to read that wall for me, or you will die. The British Empire will have the Trident and rule the sea. I want to know where that pirate is going with that witch.”_ He pressed with a new level of urgency.

Shansa studied the wall for several minutes before grinning. _“Your destiny is in these stars. I will set your course.”_

She may not like him but giving him what he wanted might be just the thing to give him what he truly deserves.

BARBOSSA SEAKING OUT SALAZAR (THAT NIGHT)

“Ship dead ahead!” Someone called catching the captain’s attention.

True as it were straight ahead was a ghost ship. Barbossa was quick to try and compare it to the Black Pearl when she had been apart of his own ghost story, but the two vessels had a different air about them.

The Pearl had been all dark colors and holes, but she still held the original dignity of the vessel. Salazar’s ship looked entirely gutted, yet more alive somehow.

_“Sir. We would never question your reason as a captain, but...but is there a reason...as a captain, you've chosen to sail in this unreasonable direction?”_ Murtogg questioned with a gulp.

Barbossa jumped to his feet. _“Tell the men to prepare to be boarded...to stand their ground and show no fear.”_

Their presence was noticed quickly. _“Capitán, a ship sails toward us.”_ Lesaro informed causing Salazar to laugh. The captain then grabbed the wheel turning the ship quickly.

Hector watched as the other ship turned round to head straight towards them. As the two ships approached one another he forced himself to stand at the bow with not a single ounce of fear on his face. Not even when the ship looked like it was going to ram into them and subsequently rose out of the water. 

From his viewpoint, he could see that the ship had nothing below deck. Instead, the wooden boards split apart looking almost like a ribcage or possibly teeth if one thought the bottom of the ship a mouth. Either way, it looked ready to swallow Barbossa and his ship whole.

_“Capitán Salazar, I hear you be looking for Jack Sparrow.”_ The man called voice never once wavering.

Hearing this Salazar called his ship to heel. This left it positioned dangerously above Barbossa’s as if ready to strike at any moment. Signaling to his men ghosts moved to board the other ship.

Their intimidation of the crew was clear, but Salazar respected that they were still all holding their ground.

_“Hold point!”_ Lesaro ordered. _“And await orders.”_

Barbossa tensed just a little as he heard Salazar land on his ship's deck just behind himself. Cautiously he turned to face the dead man who instantly moved to be right at his face.

_“My name is Captain Barbossa, and I stand before you with cordial intent.”_

Salazar laughed at this. _“Cordial intent.”_

He turned to his men. _“Do you hear that? This pirate wishes to be cordial.”_ Turning back to Barbossa he gave an evil grin black blood running out of his mouth. _“So, let me show you what my cordiality is, hombre. Every time I tap my sword, one of your men will die. So, I suggest that you speak quickly.”_

When Barbossa didn’t respond he tapped on the deck quickly. Instantly one of his men ran a sword right through one of Barbossa’s.

_“Might want to go a bit faster, Capitán.”_ Was followed by two more taps and two more slain men. _“Where's Jack Sparrow?”_

_“Jack be sailing for the Trident.”_ Barbossa said calmly.

_“No, the sea belongs to the dead.”_ Salazar challenged with a tsk.

Hector shook his head just a little. _“The Trident controls the sea.”_

Salazar felt a wave of anger flood into him and he turned away. _“No! No! There's no treasure. There's no treasure that can save him.”_ Turning he raised his sword as if to attack Barbossa, but the living man stood tall and still. _“He will die, as will you.”_

Before the sword could hit him he spoke again. _“I be the only one that can lead you to him. I declare you shall have Jack's life by sunrise on the morrow...or you can take me own then. Do we have an accord?”_

This was not how he had wanted this meeting to go, but he didn’t want to risk losing any more of his crew.

Salazar laughed bringing his sword up to Barbossa’s throat. _“Take me to him, and you will live to tell the tale.”_

_“You have my word. I thank ye on behalf of me crew.”_

The ghost laughed again as he pulled away. Just as Barbossa thought they were done Salazar tapped his sword three more times causing three more of his men to die.

_“Well, you can take what's left of them. The living come aboard!”_

Barbossa sighed following after the deranged captain. The only consolation was that he hadn’t killed any of Hector’s favorites. That would have been harder to swallow.

ABOARD THE DYING GULL

Carina had spent the night before guiding them in the direction of the constellation, but they were far enough away that they would need a few more nights to reach the island. Jack had not been entirely pleased with the answer, but he had figured as much.

It was a large sea after all.

Once the sun rose and the map was lost Henry and Carina went to get some sleep. This caused them to pass most of the crew members who were just now waking.

Jack half expected Henry to attempt to drag his sister to bed, but he didn’t even try to take the girl with him.

“Its cause I already slept.” She explained when he just decided to ask.

“In the crows nest. That couldn’t have been comfortable.” Gibbs muttered clearly concerned for the girl.

Jack found it interesting how much Gibbs had changed his tune in the last almost twenty years. There was a time when the very thought of a woman aboard a ship gave the man a fright. Now here he was worrying over a girl.

After about an hour of her just hanging out around the deck of his ship observing Jack decided he was bored and that she would make the perfect distraction. “Little Lizzie darling. How much has your mother taught you of ships?”

“I told you she didn’t want me on the sea. I don’t know much.” She replied with a sigh.

Jack smiled at her. “Right, then it's well past time for your first lessons. Up you go little Miss Swan. Time to learn.”

And that was how the two of them spent their afternoon and evening. With Jack showing her as much as he could and her absorbing the information like a sponge. It was nice for him to know that she took after her mother in that way.

He was especially impressed with how quickly she started being able to anticipate what he was going to say. Tying a specific knot before the name left his lips or moving into position to do another task before he could get the words out. She also impressed him with her ability to move around the sip with silent cat-like reflexes.

“You should see her run across buildings.” Henry said that evening as he watched Jack watch his sister run across a mast.

“She always been like that?” The captain questioned with actual interest.

Henry nodded.

He was going to say more, but both men’s hearts caught in their throats when she took a running leap off one mast only just managing to catch a rope to propel herself onto the one above them.

Jack had to fight down the urge to scold her. A: because it wasn’t his place. B: because he shouldn’t really care about what the child chose to do. He had no real responsibility to these children. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Instead of talking about his fear over the girl's safety, he went with something easier to say. “Those your trousers she wearing?”

Henry laughed a little trying to calm himself as well. “Yes. She hates dresses. Says they interfere with getting things done. God bless our mother for having to deal with the talk of all the other proper ladies about the way her daughter chose to dress herself.”

Jack laughed as well. “Have you ever tried wearing a dress lad? If not, you should know why she detests them.”

“No! Wait have you?” Henry questioned to which Jack made a strange guilty face before rushing off to find something else to do.

Finally, the sun began to set, and Carina made her way back to the helm with her journal in hand. Hopefully tonight she could get enough information to help guide them the next day.

Henry took up post near her while Lizzie returned to the crow’s nest.

ABORD THE SILENT MARY (ALMOST SUNRISE)

Barbossa held the small stone in his hand directing his crew in the direction it pointed. He was at the helm, but he could only make the ship move so fast. Something he hated all the more as he saw the first rays of morning light on the horizon.

_“The sun is up, and so is your time.”_ Salazar said bringing his sword to the other captain's neck quickly with a grin on his face.

_“Not to disagree, but the precision of our accord ends at sunrise. This be but first light, far from a fully risin' sun. And I know you to be a man of honor.”_ He challenged with fake humor

_“Honor? You know nothing of me.”_ The Spaniard laughed.

_“I know what it's like to be bested by Jack Sparrow. He's an enemy to us—"_

Salazar glared pulling back his sword. _“You don't know who I am.”_ Something akin to curiosity laced his voice.

_“I've heard stories of a mighty Spanish captain, El Matador Del Mar. A man who scoured the sea, hunted and killed thousands of men.”_ Barbossa said hoping an ego rub might help his situation.

_“No, no, no. Men, no. No, no, no. Pirates, eh? Pirates.”_ The ghost laughed.

Barbossa's eyes widened hearing that. Once again he found himself cursing pirate lure and all the lies it held.

Salazar frowned. “As a last right. Let me tell you a tale. _Pirates had infected the seas for generations. Taking the life of my father and his father before._ _So, I vowed to end this plague once and for all. And that is what I did. I destroyed dozens of ships. The last ones joined together to try and defeat me! But they soon realized it was hopeless. Nothing could stop the Silent Mary.”_

“It was a glorious battle. One of many for me and my men, but this one was special. This one was against one of your precious pirate lords. We would finally be making a true strike against all pirates. They were even begging for mercy, however, there was none to be found from the Silent Mary. We fired on the ship and struck down the captain. One Henry Morgan.”

Barbossa swallowed thickly. How could he have not known that the was the man who ended the life of one of the two pirates responsible for giving them the code? For giving them a way of life.

“That should have been the end of it, however, there was a young man aboard the ship. A young pirate with a last name far too great for his young shoulders. It earned him a place on a great ship, but none of the respect.”

‘Jack.’ Hectors mind supplied.

“As Morgan lay dying he turned to said young man and ordered him to save the crew. The dying wish of a proud man. He recognized where we were seeing the Devil’s Triangle not but a hundred yards away.”

The Spaniard looked disgusted by the name of his former prison.

“Moving fast he ordered the ship away at full speed running right past my ship. He called out to me. Taunting and offering me a chance to surrender. I wanted his blood. There he was hanging off the crows nest like a little bird. For it was on that day that young man shed the name of his father. The one oh so big for him and dawned another. Sparrow.”

Hector was surprised. In all the years he and Jack had danced the line between friend and enemies he had never heard the tale of how the younger claimed his new name.

“I ordered my men to give chase and we did, moving faster than I had ever pushed the poor vessel before. Unfortunately for me and my crew none of us saw Jack Sparrow drop anchor about ten yards back from the entrance to the triangle. The young man whipped the wheel for tilt almost broadsiding his boat as he managed to turn her around.”

Salazar looked pained by the memory.

“Too late I ordered my men to copy the movements, but by then the damage was done. We ripped into the shallow rocks that made up the Triangle. They ripped our ship apart and threw my men around. Something must have caused one of the powder kegs to ignite because the last living memory any of my men have is burning to death. Only to awaken again trapped in this form in the Triangle, but not anymore.”

_“He took everything from me...and filled me with rage. And pain. And here is where the tale ends.”_ The ghost whispered before advancing on Barbossa again sword ready to strike home in the man's heart.

_“Not yet, Capitán. There! Found as promised.”_ Hector breathed pointing to a small ship on the horizon.

Salazar hesitated for a moment before lowing her sword once again. Barbossa could wait. He had a Sparrow to catch.

He was distracted enough that he didn’t notice Hector shoving the glowing stone back in his pocket.

ABOARD THE DYING GULL

With the sun rising Carina worked quickly to write as much information as she could. Henry stood back watching and noting the stress on her face.

 _“So, she's saying she's got the map, but she's the only one who can follow it?”_ Gibbs questioned again.

_“So, we should shoot her?”_ Scrum questioned confused.

Henry jumped forward. _“Leave her be. She will take us to the Trident.”_

“As you have been saying.” Gibbs said skeptically.

_“Two things we know are true, eh? Stars don't shine by day. AND she forgot the donkey.”_ Scrum counted.

Carina actually had to closer her eyes in true exasperation at his comment.

_“How can we go to a spot where no land exists on any map?”_ Gibbs asked Jack hoping for some real answers.

Carina picked up her device she got in Saint Martin. _“This is a chronometer keeps the exact time in London. I am using it to make an altitude measurement to determine longitude. Only then will we find our exact spot at sea.”_

_“So, you expect to find the Trident with a timepiece?”_ Someone asked.

_“Yes. My calculations are precise and true. I'm not only an astronomer, I'm also a horologist.”_ She explained simply.

Most of the me gasped, but quite a few looked interested in their wrong interpretation of her words. Henry sighed knowing what they were thinking while Lizzie laughed.

Jack kept his face blank. _“No shame in that, dear. I mean, we all have to earn a living, eh?”_

_“Oh. Yeah.”_ Gibbs agreed.

Carina looked flustered when she realized what they were thinking. _“No. No, I'm a horologist.”_ She tried explaining again. The last thing she needed was them thinking her available in that way.

Henry and Lizzie noted her distress and moved closer. “Anyone touches her dies by my sword.” The girl warned with a harsh glare.

_“So was my mum. But she didn't crow about it as loud as you.”_ Scrum said directly to Carina.

She looked at him in disbelief. _“Are you saying your mother was academically inclined?”_ She could not believe it since he seemed to be the dumbest of the lot.

Jack laughed. _“More like horizontally reclined.”_

Carina had had enough. _“Horology is the study of time!”_

_“And she was always looking at her watch.”_ Scrum said still talking about his mother only to get teased by other members of the crew.

_“So, no one can find the "X" but you, right?”_ Jack questioned noticing the ship behind them out of the corner of his eye.

Carina shook her head. _“No.”_

“And the donkey?” Scrum asked, but before anyone could say anything Gibbs spoke. “Ship to the aft!”

Everyone turned to look seeing a ghost ship in the distance but approaching fast.

“Salazar. Jack, the dead will not rest until they get their revenge.” Henry said allowing some of the fear to slip into his voice.

_“Dead?”_ Gibbs asked shocked. _“No, no. The dead were never part of this deal.”_ He had done the dead before and it was not something he wanted a repeat performance of.

_“We never should have followed a luckless pirate and a witch to the sea.”_ Some random crew member said.

Cremble growled _“Right, that's it. Kill 'em all.”_

He and several other crew members drew their guns and swords on the four preserved perpetrators. Instantly Lizzie moved in front of her brother and Carina pulling her sword from her side ready to fight.

Jack laughed. _“Kill me and I'll be dead. And then the other dead won't be able to have their revenge against me.”_ As he spoke he also moved behind the protection of Lizzie even if she wouldn’t actually fight for him. _“...being dead.”_

Cremble frowned. _“What?”_

_“Which will anger them even more. He's right.”_ Henry sighed.

_“That's right.”_ Jack agreed.

The men started to lower their weapons. _“Are all pirates this stupid?”_ Carina questioned unsure what exactly had just happened.

_“…Yes.”_ Jack admitted followed by several others.

_“What are we going to do_?” Gibbs questioned to his fellow crew members. Not Jack which the captain found irritating.

_“As captain, might I suggest...”_ Jack finished the thought, but it ended with him, Henry, Lizzie, and Carina were shoved into a longboat and lowered into the sea.

_“Mutiny? You had to suggest a mutiny?”_ Carina cried.

Henry sighed grabbing an oar. _“Carina, the dead are coming.”_

_“Well, I choose not to believe in supernatural nonsense.”_ The scientist said seriously. Lizzie didn’t comment on the fear in her voice.

_“Do you not see what's behind us?”_ Henry asked as he and his sister started rowing with all their strength.

Jack looked at the girl. “I can do that you know.”

She shook her head and continued the motion. “Not a chance. From what mum said you would be just as likely to drop one of these in the sea leaving us spinning in circles as the dead hunt us down.”

“Well, you don’t have to be rude about it.”

On the Silent Mary Salazar ordered his men to release the crocks they had below. Half dead beasts who had been in the Triangle with them that got eternal life when their ship exploded.

Back on the longboat, Carina looked around for a long moment before standing up and pulling her dress off.

_“What are you doing?”_ Henry questioned as if she lost her mind.

_“The men on that ship are looking for Jack, and Jack is on this boat. So, I'm going to swim for it.”_ She explained.

Jack gasped. _“How DARE you do exactly what I would do if I were you.”_

_“Carina, stop that.”_ Henry ordered.

_“No, no, no. Don't stop that.”_ Jack said once she got down to just her corset. If he was going to die he should at least get to die with that sight.

Henry wanted to scream. _“This has gone far enough.”_ He looked for his sister's assistance, but the girl was rowing for all she was worth.

_“No, it has not. Listen not to him. Carry on. Carry on.”_ Jack insisted.

Carina glared at Jack before glance at Henry and jumping into the water.

_“Why? She was almost finished.”_ Jack whined.

Henry laughed a little to himself _“I saw her ankles.”_

Lizzie reached over and smacked him on the back of the head before they both resumed their rowing at top speed.

“You'd have seen a lot more if you'd kept your cakehole shut.” Jack complained.

Jack saw the sharks before either of the children. _“Keep rowing,_ children _. Faster. Faster.”_

Henry realized they were getting nowhere, so he grabbed both paddles and pulled them aboard. _“No. That's it._ We’re _going with her.”_

All three stood at the same time. _“You would leave me for some horologist in her knickers?”_ Jack questioned hurt.

“Yes.” Henry snapped.

Jack gasped. _“You men are all alike. Lizzie darling, you would never leave me for dead would you?”_

She actually looked torn for a moment before her brother stepped before her. _“Do not speak to her.”_ He was about to jump and pull his sister with him when an undead shark jumped a little out of the water snapping at him.

Another shark came up behind them and starts chomping at the longboat scaring all three of them.

The siblings instantly each grab an oar ready to beat any shark that got too close.

Lizzie moved towards the back fighting her own shark when a hammerhead bit into Henry’s oar. The young man struggled against the beast as best he could. He even managed to get to oar free, but in the process, he lost his balance and felling in the water.

“Henry!” Jack and Lizzie scream at the same time.

Before the girl can move Jack already reached into the water snagging the young man and dragging his ass back into the small boat. He almost got bit, but he manage to secure the soaked young man.

Carina made it to shore gasping for breath. Meanwhile, the other three were trying to bail water out of the sinking longboat.

_“It doesn't seem to be working!”_ Henry said sadly.

Lizzie for the first time in a long time had a look of actual fear on her face. Both men saw it and glanced at one another. _“No, we'll be fine. We'll be fine.”_ Jack assured.

Turning back the captain saw men jump off the Silent Mary. He expected them to sink. However, they landed on the surface of the water and started rushing towards them. _“How do they do that?”_

_“We have to swim for it. I'll distract them._ Lizzie, you swim straight for the shore. For once in your life do not wait for me.” Henry said grabbing Carina’s dress before throwing it in the water a little bit away. The sharks swarmed it instantly. _“Now!”_ He cried pulling his sister over the side and trusting Jack to follow.

Jack went to follow, but his foot fell through one of the loose boards getting stuck in the water. This was not what he needed. Quickly he found some strange four-pronged weapon and swung it at a returning shark. _“Oh, shoo! Go away!”_ He tosses the hook thing into its mouth as it falls back into the water.

Seeing Henry ahead, the shark starts to pursue him, the line being pulled with it. Seeing this, Jack quickly ties it to the longboat as Salazar and his men bear down on him, feet away.

Right as the Capitán swings, Jack ducks, the line goes taut, and the boat takes off with help from the shark. _“Henry!”_ Jack called pulling on the hooks rope just in time to stop it from biting the boy.

In what he considered a skilled move he grabbed the boy hauling him into the boat before continuing forward eyes searching for Lizzie.

“She’s already onshore.” Henry assured and sure enough when Jack looked ahead the girl was pulling herself onto the shorefront turning back to search for her brother.

Just as they were getting close to land the shark made a sharp turn and both men scream as the boat is flung from the force, and they along with it.

They hit the sand with the boat breaking behind them.

Looking up from where she was trying to catch her breath Carina screamed seeing an army of the dead rushing on top of the water towards them. Lizzie approached instantly sword already drawn ready to fend off an attack.

A stray thought crossed Jack’s mind that the girl managed to swim that far that fast with a sword on her hip. He was once again impressed.

_“Hi, Jack Sparrow.”_ Salazar laughed coming to a halt right where land met sea.

Jack glanced at him. _“You're Spanish?”_

The response was cut off when one of the other crew members ran too far forward. The moment his foot hit land he started screaming before he started smoking and then turning to dust before their very eyes.

_“You're ghosts!”_ Carina gasped.

_“Oh. They're unable to step on land. I knew that, though.”_ Jack laughed before standing up. Lizzie shot him a look that expressed her doubt that he ‘knew that’.

_“Ghosts!”_ Carina screamed again before getting up and running further inland.

Henry called after her, but she didn’t stop.

_“You will soon pay for what you did to me.”_ Salazar seethed.

“No, no, no. There's no need to bother, really.” Jack muttered.

“Carina!” Henry called again. He shared a look with his sister before going to chase after the other woman.

_“I have no time to chat because me map's just run away.”_ Jack said as if it was a casual conversation.

_“I will be waiting for you!”_ Salazar threatened.

Jack started walking away. When he reached her he grabbed Lizzie forcing her to go as well. _“Why would you be waiting for me? Why would he be waiting for me?”_

The girl shot him a dubious look before continuing on with him towards the island's interior. Carina rushed into the nearby jungle feeling panicked and scared. She was moving so fast she didn’t realized as she walked right into a net trap with a scream.

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

A naval ship catches sight of the Dying Gull. A sailor pulls his spyglass away to call to the lieutenant. _“Pirates!”_

The ships leader looked up with a grin.

Gibbs spotted them through his spyglass and sighed. _“Scrum._ You know _Jack always told me that if anything should ever happen to him, he wanted YOU to be captain.”_

Scrum nodded as if it were true. _“Yeah, but the men voted for you. That's why you got a captain's hat.”_

Gibbs nodded. _“Be that as it may, them were his wishes, so be a good lad and take the wheel. And, uh, you take the captain's hat.”_ He said shoving the hat on the other man’s head.

_“Oh.”_ Scrum laughed with a smile. _“This is the proudest moment of my—"_

Before he could finish that thought the shop was overtaken by marines.

_“We will beat your captain to death until he reveals where they're heading.”_ The lieutenant said as his men continued to beat on Scrum.

Gibbs felt bad, but at least it wasn’t him. He was never really a captain man anyways.

JUNGLE

_“Carina!”_ Henry called again.

Jack was starting to relax from the earlier events. _“I know what's ailing you, boy. You've got the unscratchable itch.”_

Henry sighed. _“Carina is the only one who can help us find the Trident. And I'm not in love with her.”_

_“Love?”_ Jack questioned puzzled. _“Who said anything about love? What are you talking about?”_

_“The unscratchable itch?”_ Henry muttered before glancing at his sister uncomfortable to be talking about this around her.

_“Scabies. I'm talking about scabies.”_ Jack said. _“Small mites that burrow under the skin. It's certainly been ailing me, has been for years. Oh, no.”_ He and Henry stopped seeing a sign before them.

‘HANGMAN'S BAY: STRANGERS NOT WELCOME’ Cages with skeletons were also present.

_“Help! Help me!”_ Carina called in the distance.

Henry ran right then. _“Carina!”_

_“Help! Henry, help me!”_ She cried.

Jack and Henry stepped forward ready to do so, only to be caught in their own net. Lizzie was going to move to cut them down when people approaching could be heard. “Hide. Follow us and watch for traps.” Jack instructed.

The girl nodded once before she was gone. _“Hello.”_ Jack called to the three men approaching. Two of whom were laughing. The non-laughing on walked forward and clubbed Jack on the head.

ABOARD THE SILENT MARY

Salazar has Barbossa and the rest of his crew hanging upside down. _“By rule of the King, I sentence you all to death!”_

“I think we should tell each other where our treasures are buried, just in case one of us survives.” Mullroy suggested.

_“Oh, good idea.”_ Murtogg agreed.

Mullroy grinned. _“You go first.”_

Murtogg nodded. _“My treasure is buried between two crossed palm trees in an unmarked grave in Aruba. What about yours?”_

_“I haven't got any.”_

_“You promised me Jack's blood!”_ Salazar said cutting off all other words.

Barbossa kept his face carefully blank. _“But Jack be trapped! He can never escape that island.”_

_“He’s on land!”_ Salazar screamed in his face.

_“I upheld our deal. Me men and meself will go ashore.”_ He said as Salazar slaughtered a few of his crew members. _“The scurvy traitor will be yours on me honor.”_ Hand on his chest and all even upside down.

_“Honor? What honor, hombre? What honor?! You don't know what honor is!”_ The Spanish man snapped.

Barbossa stared at him for a moment before speaking in Spanish. _“Spare me my life, and I'll fetch you the Sparrow.”_ Then he jumped back to English. _“An accord?”_

Salazar knew he had no other option, so he cut Barbossa loose with all of his fury still there.

HANGMAN’S BAY

Jack awoke and the first thing he noticed was a giant skeleton of a creature big enough for a man to build a rather nice size house around.

_“Wake up, Sparrow_.” A man snapped.

Jack forced himself up seeing a stranger before him. The next thing he noticed was the rope around his neck. There are many people around all sitting around in row.

Looking over he can see Henry and Carina. She is now wearing a pink dress, which he clearly remembers not being the case before. Both of them are tied up in the front row looking upset.

_“Wake up, Sparrow. It's time to pay your debt.”_ The man spoke again.

_“Pig...Pig Kelly?”_ He questioned with a nervous chuckle. _“Me old mate.”_

_“Mate?”_ He snorted. _“You hear that, boys? This lyin' pirate owes me a plunder of silver and luck has brought him to Hangman's Bay...where he can settle his debt here and now.”_

_“Oh, and I will. I will, Pig. Name your price_.” He said with a smile.

_“Her name is Beatrice,”_ Kelly said motioning to a woman walking down the makeshift Isle towards them in a white dress. _“And she's my poor, widowed sister.”_

Jack looks her up and down twice before frowning. _“What is that?”_

_“She's been looking for a respectable man. But you'll have to do_.” Kelly snarked.

_“Louis, let's get on with this.”_ Beatrice called.

Jack was so confused. _“No! Why? Why would we do that?”_

Kelly laughed deeply. _“To make an honest woman of her, Jack. Congratulations. It's your wedding day.”_

Jack started to shake his head quickly.

_“Let us begin.”_ The least priestly priest he has ever seen said.

_“We'll honeymoon in the barn.”_ Beatrice said with a wink.

Jack tried to walk away, but the noose was keeping him in place. Many people laugh as the wedding song starts to play. _“No, no, no. Now, Pig, how could I honestly make an honest woman out of it? That...her. I mean, her.”_ Jack sputtered.

Beatrice walked closer with two children at her side. Jack whimpered at the sight. _“What are those things?”_

_“Our children. Best not look them in the eye_.” Beatrice warned.

_“Bring the best man and the bridesmaid.”_ Kelly ordered as Henry and Carina are escorted to the front.

_“I looked it in the eye.”_ Jack whispered wide-eyed at Henry.

_“Place your hand on the Bible.”_ The priest ordered.

_“I've got scabies.”_ Jack yelled.

Beatrice smiled at him. _“So, do I.”_

_“Ugh!”_ Replied lip quivering in the way it does when he is trying not to throw up or gag in front of people.

_“Place your hand on the Bible.”_ The priest said again.

Jack was getting desperate. _“I'm a bed-wetter.”_

Kelly aimed his pistol right at Jack's head. Causing the two young ones to look alarmed. _“Say ‘I do’ or I'll put a bullet in your skull.”_

_“Jack, they're going to kill us!”_ Henry warned.

The older man turned to him with serious eyes. _“I don't care!”_

_“Just say "I do."_ Carina snapped.

_“Last chance, Jack.”_ Kelly warned.

Henry finally spoke up again. _“Wait! Surely, this is not legal.”_

Jack nodded in agreement. _“This is not legal.”_

Carina sighed but nodded as well. _“He's right.”_

Kelly lowered the gun.

_“Does any man here object to these nuptials?”_ Carina asked quickly.

Jack spoke before thinking. _“I do.”_

He wanted to smack himself when the priest spoke again. _“Congratulations! You may kiss the bride!”_

Beatrice leaned in for the kiss earning a yelp from Jack. _“No. ...you like seafood, do you?”_

_“Come on!”_ Beatrice whined.

Jack yelled trying to move in the noose when a gunshot rang out startling everyone. All heads turned down the aisle to find Barbossa standing there with what was left of his crew. _“Jack, we meet again.”_ He called with a grin.

Jack would take anyone over Beatrice right now. _“Hector! This is me bestest mate in the whole world._

The older captain laughed. _“I always knew you'd settle down eventually.”_

_“Did you bring me a gift?”_ Jack asked seriously.

Hector considered for a second before turning and shooting Pig Kelly. This caused everyone to scream and scatter including Beatrice and her terrifying children.

_“That'll do.”_ Jack said as Barbossa approached. _“You look marvelous. Got quite the spring in your step. Has your leg grown back?”_

_“Uh, Captain, shouldn't we be getting back to Salazar...trade Mr. Sparrow's life in for our own?”_ Mullroy asked.

Jack and Hector shared a look, but Barbossa waved him off, so Jack let it go to see what he was going to say. _“Aye, that we could...but I've come for the Trident of Poseidon.”_ The captain explained smoothly.

_“You're gonna double-cross the dead?”_ Murtogg asked sounding concerned.

Mullroy frowned. _“You did promise.”_

Barbossa continued as if they hadn’t been speaking. _“And with it, I'll gut the dead that stole my command of the sea.”_

Jack started screaming instantly, so he posed his next hope as a question. _“As much as I love this plan, no vessel can outrun that wretched hull of a ship.”_

Barbossa smiled at him. _“But there be one, Jack. The fastest ship I know, the Pearl...trapped in that bottle by Blackbeard five winters ago.”_ He pulled out Black Beard’s sword. _“By the power of that blackguard's sovereign blade, I hereby release the Black Pearl to her former and rightful glory.”_

Gently he thrust the sword into Jack’s chest earning a yelp from the man. Hector rolled his eyes knowing Jack wasn’t hurt, but the bottle was cracked. “Cut me free then. Quickly.” Jack said feeling something growing under his coat.

Barbossa’s men moved to do just that as Jack spoke again. “Forced marriage in a chicken carcass. Unbelievable.”

Once they were all free Jack pulled the bottle out and started running for the shoreline.

_“Get ready! Get ready for it! It's coming! It's coming! It's coming, it's coming!”_ The Pearl starts growing in size quickly. _“Stand aside! Stand aside! It's coming! It's shrunken. Why doesn't it unshrink? Maybe it's cold, huh?”_ He joked when it stopped growing.

_“She needs the sea.”_ Barbossa said smugly before grabbing the ship out of Jacks hands and placing her in the water. 

_“She was a fine ship...”_ Jack sighed trying not to feel too broken up. Everyone gave the vessel a moment of silence, but then the water started to bubble and slowly the Black Pearl arose from the water right onshore in all her glory.

For what felt like this first time in years Jack genuinely smiled.

_“Let—”_ Barbossa cocked his gun and pointed it at Jack’s head before he could say another word.

_“There be room for only one captain.”_

Jack considered him for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a bush moving, but he decided that this was one fight that could wait for later. _“We’re not going to attack our new friends Lizzie dear. Come on out and Hector will put his gun away.”_

Lizzie appeared out of the woods like she hadn’t spent her day hiding there. Quickly she took her place at her brother's side. After a moment Barbossa lowered the gun. “You’re Captain Hector Barbossa?” The girl asked seriously.

He grinned at her. “The one and only.”

She looked contemplative for a moment before stepping forward with her hand in her pocket. “My mother said if I ever met you I was to give you something.” Approaching the older man swiftly she pulled a closed fist out of her pocket holding something in it.

Hector was interested when the girl stopped right before him. She brought her first up and looked at it for a long moment before punching him square in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Some of his crew acted like they were going to move to defend their captain, but the man's laugh caught them off guard.

Pulling himself up Hector watched as the young man with Jack grabbed the girl to pull her away from him. “And who pray tell might your mother be?”

“Elizabeth Turner.” She informed causing the grin to fall off his face.

He looked at her for a long moment before speaking to the boy. “You a Turner as well then?”

“Henry, sir.” The boy said with a nod.

Barbossa looked between the two and then back to Jack. “I seem to remember something about a ten-year deal your father is on making one of you not his.” Judging by the tense of the girl's jaw it was her. “Oh Jack, tell me you didn’t.”

The mere thought of Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan having a child together was terrifying. Thankfully, Jack shook his head quickly. “No. No, some naval lad or another. She did name the girl after herself though, so watch out for that.”

Barbossa rolled his eyes because of course, that woman would.

Glancing at the other extra young woman he decided that she must be Jack’s daughter.

“Shall we?” He said just as Jack the Monkey appeared out of nowhere to climb on Barbossa’s shoulder. The man cooed at the little devil at the same moment as Jack jumped away in his usual fear.

Turning towards the awaiting ship he smiled. “Time to race the dead.”

They all started boarding quickly. So quickly that none of them noticed the small glowing stone that fell out of Barbossa’s pocket when he was knocked over. Hours later it was reclaimed by the sea as the tied rose.

ABOARD THE BLACK PEARL

_“The only safe place is the land. Why are we going away from the land? Anyone?”_ Jack questioned as Barbossa’s men tied him to the mast.

Lizzie, Carina, and Henry were being tied up to their own mast once again.

“Do not touch my sword!” Lizzie snapped at Mullroy with enough force to get him to back off.

_“Captain, your map is incomplete. I can take us to the Trident if you'd only trust me.”_ The astronomer said with a huff.

She was getting tired of pirates.

_“ANYONE?”_ Jack called to the crew members walking away from him.

_“Did you not hear anything I just said?”_ Carina challenged Hector as soon as the man got closer enough for her to catch his full attention.

The older pirate offered her a smile filled with dirty teeth. _“So, you be saying that star is pretendin' to be a map?”_

Murtogg shook his head. _“Sir, there is no island on any map to support what the woman says.”_

Henry could sense the woman beside him growing frustration. _“Captain, you don't have to understand her. Just believe her.”_

_“Anyone?”_ Jack called again trying to bring their minds back to the literal ghosts chasing them. He was ignored and the four of them were promptly left alone as Barbossa and his crew moved about the rest of the ship.

Jack looked up a few minutes later to find Lizzie scurrying up one of the masts at a rapid speed. “How does she always manage to get herself free?” He asked truly wanting to know the answer. It would be something helpful for him to know with how often he finds himself in situations where he’s tied up.

“A better question is why she didn’t release us as well.” Carina snapped.

Henry sighed at both of them. “It's better for her to move about unnoticed while we either plan our escape or bargain with them to free us. That gives us a surprise advantage if we do need to fight. Trust me, it's what she does.”

Jack rose a brow at him. “Will she threaten Barbossa with a net full of rocks?”

“Maybe.” Henry shrugged bringing a smile to the older man’s lips.

“Very well then.”

Things were quiet for the rest of the afternoon as Barbossa worked on charting a real course for them to this supposed island.

As the sun started to set he sighed to himself knowing he didn’t have much of a choice left. Soon enough Salazar would realize he had been double-crossed and be on their tails.

“Release 'em!” He ordered to his crew.

Mullroy moved like he was going to cut the younger ones free, but Lizzie dropped out of nowhere right in front of them. “I’ll do it!” She called before freeing her brother and Carina with ease.

Barbossa thought about asking how she had freed herself but thought better of it when he remembered who the girl's mother was. Elizabeth Swan had given him enough of a headache, so he was not interested in it starting again because of her daughter.

_“Sir, you wouldn't allow a woman to steer your ship?”_ Mullroy asked as the captain showed her to the helm.

_“She will follow her star, or we'll all die together.”_ He snapped knowing there wasn’t another choice. The pirates left her to it, but Henry joined her while Lizzie went to untie Jack.

_“This ship, those ghosts...there can be no logical explanation.”_ The scientist said unsure of how she should be feeling at this moment.

Henry sighed. He didn’t want to scare her, but she needed to understand. It also didn’t hurt that she was finally admitting to being wrong. Something she had yet to do in their few days of knowing one another. _“The myths of the sea are real, Carina. I'm glad you can finally see you were wrong.”_

Her eyes widened at his words and she shook her head a little. _“Wrong? Perhaps I had some doubts.”_

_“That is the worst apology I've heard.”_ He teased not too surprised that she wasn’t admitting defeat.

_“Apology? Why would I apologize?”_

_“Because we've been chased by the dead, sailing on a ship raised from a bottle. Where is your science in that?”_ He questioned with a laugh.

_“Fine, then I will apologize.”_ She says with a stubborn set still in her jaw.

_“Go on, then.”_ Henry pressed.

She almost did, but the words just wouldn’t come out. _“Although one could argue that you owe ME an apology, as my life has been threatened by pirates and dead men.”_

_“Which you now believe in, sorry to say.”_ He countered fast not realizing what word had just left his mouth.

She smiled triumphantly hearing the ‘sorry’ in his statement. _“Apology accepted.”_

Henry shook his head in disbelief before walking away. _“I'm going to the lookout.”_

_“I'm glad you see it my way.”_ She called after him with a grin.

Carina continued to work at the helm now that the distraction of Henry was gone. She would like to think he wasn’t a distraction at all, but deep down she knew that wasn’t true.

In all her life she had never met a man like her. Someone who still held such childish wonder in his eyes while still being competent. Briefly, she wondered how much of a role his sister played in that. From everything she had seen of the two working together the younger woman seemed to be willing to face death itself to ensure her brother was able to still believe what he wanted to.

Growing up she had wondered what it would be like having a sibling. Over the years she convinced herself it would have been horrible but seeing the two of them was making her second guess that.

Shaking off her thoughts of the Turner siblings her focus returned to the journal in her hand. Glancing up at the sky she felt like she understood their position well enough. A grin overtook her when she realized they might make the island by morning.

She was so busy thinking that she didn’t notice Barbossa watching her. Or more specifically watching the book she was working with. Recognition flashed in his eyes as he approached her. _“Where did you get that from, missy?”_

Carina snapped the book shut instantly pulling it towards herself. Seeing the fear in her eyes Hector spoke again showing that he had no intention of taking it. _“I know this book. Stolen from an Italian ship many years ago.”_

_“Stolen? No, you're mistaken.”_ She refuted instantly.

Barbossa shook his head. _“There was a ruby on the cover I would not soon forget.”_

Carina glanced down at the book-running her hand over where the ruby once was. Currently, it was trapped in her corset digging into her sternum. _“This was given to me by my father, who was clearly a man of science.”_

She thought about showing him the stone but kept it hidden for now.

_“He was clearly a common thief.”_ Barbossa said as if in challenge, but with no real heat behind the words.

She slapped him anyway.

_“The memory of my father will not be defiled by the tongue of a pirate! This diary is my birthright. Left to me on the steps of a children's home, along with a name and nothing else.”_ She said in a fierce rage. So much so that she didn’t notice his frown.

_“Oh, so you're an orphan. What be you called?”_

Sensing his actual interest Carina decided to tell him. Even if he only wanted to know so he had something to yell at her, it was better than him calling her witch-like most others tended to do. _“Brightest star in the North gave me my name.”_

Subconsciously she rubbed her fingers over the etching of stars in the front of the journal. The same five stars they were following now.

_“That would be Carina.”_ Barbossa said with a grin.

_“Carina Smyth.”_ She informed not noticing the look of shock she was giving him. _“So, you do know your stars.”_

Hector turned away from her quickly. “I'm a captain. I know which stars to follow home.”

He walked away before she could say anything else. Walking to the side of the ship he took a few deep breaths while looking over the water. After collecting himself he glanced back at the woman steering his ship only to feel himself panic again.

_“Smyth.”_ Jack called startling the older captain. _“Smyth is quite an unusual name. Did we not once know someone called Smyth?”_

Barbossa rounded on him quickly. _“Shut your trap.”_

_“What was her name? It's right on the tip of me tongue.”_

Hector growled lowly. _“Do you wanna lose that tongue?”_

Jack allowed his eyes to widen as if just remembering the woman’s name _. “Margaret Smyth. Wasn’t it?”_

_“Aye.”_ Barbossa sighed sadly.

Jack grinned. _“Should we make an accord, then? Or shall I tell you-know-who what we both know to be true?”_

_“We both take this secret to our graves.”_ Hector snapped finding himself feeling unsure of himself.

Jack looked at him in shock. _“You mean it is true? I was bluffing.”_

_“I'm not.”_

_“You kill me, you got nothing to bargain the dead with. So, you need me.”_ Jack pointed out. _“I'll have to be frank, Hector: You are very, very ugly. So how could you produce a fetching creature such as that?”_

Barbossa glared at him. “She not be mine! She’s yours, however.” Jack’s eyes widened seeing the pain on Hector's face. “I thought she was so when _Margaret died I summoned as much honor as a worthless blackguard ever could. I placed the infant in an orphanage, never to see her again. I thought the ruby might afford her some ease in life...but I never imagined she'd take those scribblings and make a life of her own.”_

He sighed turning back on Jack. “Had I known what you had done with her mother behind me back I would have…”

The man trailed off knowing he would have done the exact same thing. He would never let anything bad happen to Margaret’s daughter no matter who the father was.

Jack thought for a minute before shaking his head. “No. Sorry to say mate, but me and that particular ship never sailed. She was over the moon for you and only you lord knows why.”

Hector turned on him sharply. He studied the man for a long moment to see if he was lying before allowing his eyes to move to the last young person whose linage he thought was known. Jack tracked his old friend's eyes to Henry.

“So, that be your boy then.” He said with a sad nod finally feeling a little bad for William Turner.

Jack’s eyes widened again. “He’s not me child either. What is with you and assigning me children today?”

Barbossa glared. “Jack one of them have ta be yours. That is how Salazar and his men got out of the Triangle. Your heir set sail on a pirate ship.”

Tapping his pockets quickly Hector searched for the stone Shansa but started to panic a little when he couldn’t find it. That would be the only way he would know for certain which child was Jack’s and if the girl at the helm was in fact the daughter he had left behind.

“Blast.” He said when he couldn’t find it.

Turning back to his once friend he found Jack staring at him with wide eyes. The man seemed frozen in place as he processed what he had just been said.

It took several more long moments before Jack snapped back to himself. Hector watched as the man’s eyes instantly snapped towards a barrel of water that little Lizzie was leaning against trying to get some light sleep. “Ah, so you and Miss Swan finally…”

Jack sighed heavily. “Not that I remember, but I was rather drunk at the time. Drunker than I usually allow meself to get, but for once it felt…safe. No pirates wanting me gold, no soldiers wanting me life, no crew wanting me attention. Just me and Lizzie in her house safe and sound with four bottles o’ rum.”

Barossa sighed heavily watching Jack watch what must be his daughter. “But she sounded so sure about who her father was. Think Lizzie, the older, would lie to her?”

Steeling himself Jack turned back to the other captain before allowing his eyes to roam back to the helm. “So, that one be yours then?”

Hector found himself nodding softly. “I'd say this puts me in a rather favorable position, Daddy.”

Barbossa grinned back. “We be in the same position on this one I believe. _Anyways a clever young woman such as that would never believe that a swine like me could ever be her blood.”_

Jack shrugged. “One thing I know for certain. If Miss Elizabeth Turner didn’t want the girl knowing her origins it would not work out well for either of us to tell her.”

“So, an accord then?” The older man asked offering his hand.

“An accord.” Jack agreed shaking the hand. Once that was done each man’s eyes returned to his child.

ABOARD A ROYAL NAVAL SHIP NOT TOO FAR BEHIND

_“If we had something sharp, I could pick that lock.”_ Mr. Gibbs muttered from the cell.

_“You're not going to find anything that sharp here.”_ Marty muttered. That was until his eyes landed on Scrum who was being tended to after his beating earlier.

Several of the pirates shared a look before nodding to one another. “Hold him down.” Gibbs ordered.

_“Keep still, you bilge rat.”_ Gibbs said as he tried to pry off Scrum’s longest and sharpest toenail the man had. Looking at the other man’s distress he corrected the title trying to calm him some. _“Captain!”_

_“No, please! I don't wanna be captain anymore!”_ The man cried as his toenail was removed painfully.

Once he had it Gibbs picked the lock quickly. Quietly the crew made there was to the back of the ship and into a longboat. Thankfully, it seemed their captors were distracted by something else.

Glancing over his shoulder as the longboat lowered into the water Mr. Gibbs saw a sight he never thought he would see again. _“The Black Pearl! She sails again! Come on, lads!”_ The men cheered all excitedly rowing after the Naval ship that was pulling away from them.

Up on deck, the lieutenant was glaring.

_“Twelve degrees to port! Ready the guns.”_ A marine called.

_“Those pirates are going for the Trident.”_ The lieutenant cried out in rage. He tried to calm himself with the thought that he would soon have Jack Sparrow, the traitor, and the witch all dead by his sword.

As they approached Henry noticed them through his spyglass. _“Redcoats! Redcoats!”_ He called catching the attention of everyone on the Black Pearl.

_“Prepare to fire!”_ The lieutenant ordered grin upon his face.

_“Prepare to fire! Man, that gun!”_ Another officer called.

Barbossa growled. _“She comes starboard. We shall fight to the last. The Pearl will not be taken from me again.”_

His men nodded in understanding preparing themselves for battle. Seeing the pirates preparing for battle an officer approached his leader. _“Sir.”_

The lieutenant seethed. _“Only the British Empire will hold the power of the sea.”_

He meant it too, but in his rage, he was distracted enough not to notice the ship approaching behind them. It was only the terrified screams of his crew that made the lieutenant turn to find the Silent Mary raised out of the water above them. The ship itself looking like a terrifying monster ready to kill.

Hearing the splashing all around the ship he knew some of his men were abandoning their posts in fear. For the first time in his life, the lieutenant understood why someone would take that action. If only he had thought of it himself before the Silent Mary devoured him, his ship, and what was left of the crew.

Salazar paid little mind to the ship he just destroyed now that his sights are set on the Black Pearl.

Barbossa watched the naval ship fall before turning to Carina. He could see fear in her eyes. _“Whatever happens, stay your course!”_

The Silent Mary tracked them down quickly scraping into the side of the Pearl. As both ships rocked, and Salazar’s men jumped from their ship onto the Pearl swords at the ready. _“Jack Sparrow! Jack Sparrow.”_ Salazar singsonged playfully making his way over as well. _“I've come with a butcher's bill.”_

Not yet seeing the man he was looking for he approached Murtogg who had Mullroy cowering behind him. _“Where is he?”_

Murtogg whimpered. Barbossa felt relief when he turned away from the dumb man. _“Defend yourselves, men! To the death!”_

Instantly fighting broke out between the two crews. Upon the mast, Jack was working on a plan. Seeing Lizzie down their fighting made something strange spark in his chest. Instantly, he had the urge to get them away as many ghosts away from the ship as possible.

Salazar heard a yell from above and turned watching as Jack Sparrow swinging on a rope in the direction of the Silent Mary. He expected the man to let go, however, Jack swung back towards the Pearl before going full circle and slamming into a side cannon of the Silent Mary.

Moving instantly Salazar gave chase jumping down between the two ships behind Jack.

_“There's nowhere to hide.”_ He called even as Jack attempted to flee by running across the cannons of the two ships. Jack was terrified, but he knew he had to keep moving or Salazar would surely run him through.

The fighting above continued and Lizzie was trying not to enjoy herself. She knew battles like these were serious and could lead to death, but the adrenaline rush she was getting was making her addicted.

After kicking a ghost overboard, she turned and noticed several figures climbing aboard. She rushed to them quickly shocked to find the crew of the Dying Gull. “Where did you idiots come from?”

Mr. Gibbs shrugged. “Long story, no time. Now come on me. _Let's be brave. Save the Pearl!”_

Lizzie watched them all cheer and pull out their swords ready for battle, so she decided to go with it. Anyways, she had a brother to find and more men on her side was never something she would turn down.

Barbossa made his way to the helm seeing Carina flipping through her diary rapidly. _“This has to be it. It has to be here.”_ She said looking at the constellation above her.

_“Find that land! Or we'll all die!”_ The captain ordered fighting off another ghost who was attempting to climb the stairs towards the helm. Towards his daughter. Not on his watch.

_“We're nearly there! I-It's here somewhere!”_ She called back sounding sure.

Down on the cannons, Jack felt the shift as the two boats pulled away from one another. Facing the front of the boat the captain yelled in fright as the front of the Silent Mary actually turned to look at him.

The womanly figure on the front glared at him for a moment before throwing the spear she was holding directly at him.

Jack managed to dodge, and the spear actually tripped Salazar allowing Jack to jump back towards the Pearl.

_“Oh!”_ He cried as Salazar jumped with his ghostly powers to land in front of him.

In fear, he slipped off his cannon on to crash into the one below and then another which caught him right in his bits. _“Ow.”_ He breathed trying to push through the pain. As he looked up he saw that he was directly across from one of the Silent Mary’s cannons. Some of the crew were right there making sure the cannon was pointed at him before lighting the fuse.

The ships coast together, and Jack forced himself back letting out a whimper. Just as the cannon was about to fire Jack felt a rope end land next to him. He didn’t even hesitate before grabbing it and allowing it to pull him up.

As he is pulled he caught the cannon previously aimed at his head with his feet and forced it upward. When it fired it almost shot right through Salazar.

Riding the rope up Jack found himself thrown through the air and landing on the deck of the Silent Mary. Looking over he saw Lizzie flash him a grin from where she had cut the rope that gave him his escape.

He gave her a salute before getting pulled into another fight by one of the crew members who stayed on the ghost ship.

Murtogg and Henry pulled Mullroy closer to Barbossa. _“Have you found what you're looking for yet, miss?!”_ The dazed man questioned with a hopeful voice.

_“I'm trying! The stars will soon be gone.”_ She cried in fear and panic.

“Keep trying.” Barbossa called taking a slice to his right arm with a hiss.

On the Silent Mary Salazar found jack initiating another fight. He felt that he had the advantage since they were on his ship, but Jack was still holding his own.

Finally, Carina looked up and say what she was looking for. _“Henry, look! The island is there!”_ She called voice once again filled with hope.

_“You found it_!” He said looking ahead with true wonder in his eyes.

Jack thought he was in for until he spotted something over Salazar’s shoulder. _“The island.”_ He breathed causing the other man’s head to whip around in horror. Taking his opportunity Jack made a mad dash and jumped back to the Pearl landing back to back with Lizzie who was fighting Lesaro.

The ghost himself paused his attack seeing the island as well.

_“Land.”_ He cried to his men before running. _“Get to the Mary!”_

Salazar fought past his fleeing men jumping aboard the Pearl as well. His intention to kill Jack Sparrow even if it was the last thing he ever did, but Jack was already ushering Lizzie further back on the ship.

Making another ghostly jump Salazar lands on the helm of the Black Pearl his intention to turn the wheel so they missed the island and bought his men enough time to sink this blasted vessel. Carina screamed seeing him but didn’t let go of the wheel no matter how much he pulled. Henry heard her and instantly rushed past Barbossa in an attempt to aid her.

_“Carina!”_ He cried trying to reach her, but before he could the Black Pearl ran aground causing him to trip.

Salazar watched his men at the front of the ship start to vanish into dust as their section of wood met land. Turning back towards the Mary he reached down and grabbed Henry by the collar before making another ghostly jump back to the Silent Mary.

_“Carina!”_ Henry called voice fading into the night.

“Henry!” Lizzie screamed eyes roaming for a way to the other ship instantly.

Jack saw exactly what she was seeing at the same moment she did, and he wondered just how similarly their brains thought. Moving at the same time Lizzie reached the stack of barrels first and started to climb.

Her plan was to get high enough to make the jump, but before she could get too far Jack grasped her by the ankle and sent her crashing back to the deck of the Black Pearl. “What are you doing?” She cried out scrambling to her feet. “They have my brother!”

Thankfully, Jack was saved from having to explain himself. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to if she pressed him. All he had known at that moment was that his maybe daughter was going to throw herself onto an enemy ship with nothing but a sword to attempt to save one man.

Thinking about it he was starting to see a lot more of himself in the girl.

_“They took Henry!”_ Carina informed rushing towards them only for Barbossa to catch her wrist.

_“The Trident be all that can save him now.”_ He explained seeing the almost tears in her eyes. It hit him than just what that boy might mean to his daughter.

_“Then we have to find it_.” She said before forcing the wetness from her eyes and looking towards the land. Lizzie glared at Jack but moved as well seeing the small island they could themselves on.

_“It has to be here.”_ Carina said looking for a sign of anything in the dark. The island was not exactly big enough for anything to be hiding.

Just then the sun started peeking out over the horizon. As the sun began to fully rise the light from it shot out illuminating the crystals that were all over the island. The entire crew mumbled to themselves about the beauty of it all.

Lizzie felt guilty laying her eyes upon the sight Henry had been longing for without him. Quickly she tried to memories everything to tell him later.

_“Look at it, Jack. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. This is what my father wanted me to find.”_ Carina whispered glancing down at the diary in her hands.

Jack frowned glancing at Hector out of the corner of his eye. _“The rocks?”_

She laughed shaking her head. _“No, not rocks. Stars. This is the Map No Man Can Read. This island is a perfect reflection of the heavens!”_

Looking ahead she noticed where the five stars she had spent so long staring at were located in the reflection. They glowed in a bright red, however one of them wasn’t there. _“One star's missing. Quickly!”_

Jack, Carina, Lizzie, and Hector all headed towards her missing star quickly. The others being left to defend the boat in case the ghosts found a way to board.

_“We have to find the Trident to save Henry.”_ Carina said earning a nod from the man’s sister.

“Hector, I think you should know, she's a horologist.” Jack whispered to his friend as the girls started climbing down the side of the ship.

Barbossa’s eyes widened staring at Jack in panic, but there was no time to dwell on his words as they had business to attend to. He could worry about it later. 

Approaching the spot where the star should be. Carina frowned seeing the jagged edges of the broken red stone. _“Why isn't it glowing?”_

Barbossa frowned. _“The ruby. From Galileo’s Diary. You kept it didn’t you?”_

Carina eyed them all before pulling it out from her corset. He nodded pleased to know she didn’t sell it, even if that was what it was meant for. _“Finish it, Carina.”_

_“The missing star. For my father.”_ She whispered.

Barbossa frowned sadly. _“Aye. Do it for him.”_

Carefully Carina set the small ruby back where it seemed to have always belonged. The moment the light hit it now it glowed a bright red completing the five-star constellation.

For a moment all was silent and then the ground began to rumble. Turning they, all watched in awe as the sea parted behind them going all the way to the sand floor hundreds of feet down. They were all thinking about how to get down there when the ground under them gave way.

Barbossa started to fall as well, but it seemed his peg leg caught in the rocks below keeping him in place. He had reached for all of them but was unable to stop their descent. His heart raced in his chest as he heard their screams.

The three of them continued screaming until they landed on the bottom feeling surprisingly unharmed. Carina stood not noticing the diary that had landed behind her.

Lizzie watched in a daze as Jack grabbed the book shoving it into one of his pockets.

_“Look.”_ Carina called pulling both of their attention forward to a strange formation of barnacle and stone.

Jack exhaled loudly before pulling himself and Lizzie to their feet. _“Poseidon's Tomb.”_

_“This way.”_ Carina called rushing forward the other two hot on her heels.

ABOARD THE SILENT MARY

_“Capitán, you know the danger. Don't do it.”_ Lesaro urged.

Another crew member sneered. _“He has no choice. Jack is on land going for the Trident.”_

The first mate still didn’t like it. _“Capitán, there must be another way. Once you possess the living, there's no coming back. You will be trapped in his body forever.”_

_“The Trident will set me free. Time to kill a Sparrow.”_ He said before approaching a struggling Henry.

_“No!”_ The young man cried trying to squirm away, but it was too late.

THE SEAFLOOR

All three of them came to a halt as their eyes fell on the trident of Poseidon.

_“Look. There it is.”_ Carina breathed not yet fully believing it.

Jack always loved this part the most. When your eyes first land on the treasure and you feel, just for a second the greatest high of your life. _“The Trident.”_

_“Jack!”_ A man yelled from somewhere behind them.

_“Huh?”_ Turning Jack’s eyes widened to see Henry charging at him with his blade drawn. The young women with him both looked relieved to see the missing man, but it was short-lived as Jack shoved them out of the way before he could strike.

Carina half understood what was happening as the two men started to fight. Her and Lizzie shared a look before looking at the Trident and running for it, trying to pull it free.

All around them, Salazar’s crew sank to the bottom of the ocean on either side of their open channel. Henry’s body managed to push the pirate close enough to the water that he saw Lesaro sneering at him.

Jack turned managing to get a lucky strike on the whelp drawing a few drops of blood.

He watched as Henry brought up a hand to his wound before marveling at the blood he found there. _“You cut me. You cut the boy, Jack.”_

That was all it took for horror to overtake the captain realizing what has been done. In his distraction, Salazar managed to disarm Jack who is forced to flee towards a small mountain of coral and rocks. 

Finally, the two women force the trident free, but not before they both fell to the ground with the trident falling between them.

As the trident hit the earth a blast pulsed out of it managing to hit Henry and swept him away. Lizzie glanced around before making a move towards the trident. She reaches it at the same time as her brother who tries to pull it away from her.

On pure instinct, she held on. “Henry?” She questions with a bad feeling in her gut.

He gave her a twisted smile before using her confusion to rip the trident away from her. Swinging it once he blasted his sister away before turning back to Jack. The pirate watched as Henry’s face began to crack just a little in the same way Salazar’s ghost form does.

Now holding the trident in his hands, he pushed the body of the boy away from his own and it fell lifelessly to the ground showing the ghost captain. _“Hola, Sparrow.”_

_“Oh no.”_ Jack sighed.

Salazar tested the trident's power on one of the walls of water to his side. He grinned seeing that the trident gave him to power to control it.

_“I hate the Sparrow. Die, Sparrow.”_ As Salazar said this he pointed the trident at the other man and a force of water collected Jack. Swept up in it Jack felt his body be crashed into a number of structures around. He even crashed through the wall of water almost getting caught by one of Salazar’s crew.

_“Henry! He's walking on land. Please! Henry, wake up!”_ She said trying to rouse him. Inches away Lesaro laughed at her. _“Oh, piss off!”_

Salazar was getting tired of playing with his prey and was about to just drown him when he felt a rock smack into the back of his head distracting him.

Losing his concentration Jack dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Looking up both men turned to find Lizzie standing behind the ghost captain another rock in hand. She glared. “Heard you were looking to kill a Sparrow. Why not start with the pretty one?”

Salazar’s expression widened understanding who she was. Turning back to Jack he grinned seeing the fear in the other man’s eyes.

“She’s not mine. Said so herself.” Jack insisted.

“Yeah ‘bout that. I lied.” Lizzie called not showing an ounce of guilt. “Mum says Sparrow is a dangerous last name to have.”

The ghost cast Jack a wicked grin. “Indeed, it is. Jack Sparrow fist you are going to watch me kill your daughter. Then I will kill you.”

Waving the trident in his hand another ball of water came crashing in. Lizzie took one long deep breath before it overtook her. Jack started looking around frantically for any type of weapon he could use to disarm the monster and save his daughter.

_“Henry, wake up! He's killing_ your sister!” Carina screamed smacking him in the face in an attempt to rouse him. _“Henry!”_

Henry jerked up abruptly. _“Power of the sea.”_

_“What?”_

“The power of the sea.” He repeated eyes widening at the sight before him. Horror filled him seeing his sister starting to lose her breath in her watery prison.

_“To release the power of the sea...all must divide."_ Carina exclaimed getting what he was saying. _“If the Trident holds all the power, then...”_

_“Then every curse is held inside.”_ He said looking quickly towards Jack who had found a long piece of wood and was rushing on Salazar.

Jack swung on him catching the man’s attention, but not stopping the power of the staff. _“As I told you before, surrender to me now and I'll let you...live.”_

_“You want me to surrender?”_ Salazar questioned eyes looking ready for murder.

Jack would take it. He would take whatever he could to pull his attention away from Lizzie and back onto himself. _“Maybe.”_

The casualness of his phrase seemed to do the trick because Salazar pulled the trident back breaking its hold over the water drowning Lizzie. The girl crashed to the ground gasping for breath as the water spilled out of her mouth and lungs.

_“This is where the tale ends!”_ Salazar said before stabbing the tip of the scepter into Jacks's chest right over his heart.

“No!” All three of the young people yelled at the same time.

_“Shh.”_ Salazar said not wanting Jack to speak and ruin his moment.

He was waiting for blood to start pouring out of the pirate's mouth, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Jack looked down before smirking and turning back to Salazar. The journal had taken all of the impact causing Salazar’s eyes to widen.

_“...divide.”_ Henry said loud enough for all to hear.

_“Henry!”_ Jack called urging him to finish explaining. He reached out to grab the ends of the trident stopping it from behind pulled out and then used to kill him.

_“Divide. Break.”_ Henry said head still dazed.

Carina nodded. _“Break the Trident and you'll...”_

_“...break every curse at sea!”_ They both finished at the same time.

That was all Lizzie needed to hear before rushing forward sword now drawn. She raised the blade high bringing it down in the heart of the trident shattering the heart of the sea in one strong blow.

They all felt it as the power ripped through the entirety of the ocean.

Salazar stumbled where he stood wheezing. In the water, his men did the same. Quickly Lizzie grabbed Jack pulling him closer to Henry and Carina before sheathing her sword. Lesaro was the first one to push his way forward breaking free from the ocean and taking their first breath as mortal men once again.

_“All curses are broken.”_ Henry whispered explaining what was happening.

Salazar laughed as did the other members of his crew embracing being human once again. As they did that Carina looked around noticing the water starting to leak through the walls holding back the ocean.

Grabbing Henry, she brought his and the other two’s attention to it as well.

_“We are flesh and blood!”_ Salazar called in victory. As he looked up his arms fell to his side.

Everyone raised their gaze seeing the Black Pearl sailing right along the edge of the now closing gap. Trailing just behind it is the anchor lowered most of the way down. One Hector Barbossa standing on the large metal structure in nothing but his underclothes for ease of movement.

_“The Pearl! My Pearl!”_ Jack said licking his lips.

_“Climb!”_ Carina ordered to her group.

Barbossa agreed yelling down to them. _“Move! Fast!”_

On the ship, Gibbs was steering giving directions. _“Hold it steady, boys! Don't let her slip!”_

Salazar looked around seeing the four figures running away from him and his men. Then he understood what the anchor was for and broke out into a sprint behind them. _“Jack!”_ His crew was running behind him not wanting to drown now that they have been given a new life.

_“Jump! Faster!”_ Barbossa ordered to those below.

Henry got on first turning back to help pull his sister and Carina on followed quickly by Jack who started to climb as well.

_“Up! Anchor!”_ Barbossa called before starting his own climb.

_“Get the anchor up, quick!”_ Mr. Gibbs ordered trying to focus all of his power on steering.

Scrum heard him. _“Stop! Stop! Bring it up! Bring it up! Bring it up! Come on!”_

Salazar reached the chain. The only one of his crew to do so. Behind Lesaro called out to the man he had dedicated his life and afterlife to. _“Capitán! Capitán!”_ He called not even earning a look from the man.

_“Oh, crumbs!”_ Scrum said getting thrown from his place and allowing the anchor to fall a little. He managed to get back up, but the jolt sent Carina flying off screaming in terror.

Barbossa only just managed to catch her to everyone’s delight.

_“I've got you!”_ He comforted her allowing the girl to grab the chain once again, but not yet letting go of her for fear she would fall.

Carina looked up to tell him she was secure when she spotted something on his arm. There under his shirt where it had been cut earlier, she sees a tattoo of five stars. The same five stars that have ruled her entire life.

Barbossa saw where she was looking and gave her a small sad smile.

_“Who am I to you?”_ She demanded.

Hector smiled down at her. _“Treasure.”_

Lizzie laughed at the comment realizing that the lives of Swan’s, Turner’s, Sparrow’s, and Barbossa’s were more intertwined than she had ever thought before.

Looking back down at them with a smile Lizzie noticed Salazar growing closer to Carina. The man held a look of murder on his face and she knew she needed to do something.

Pulling out her sword she allowed herself to slide down the chain until she was just above Jack. The captain looked up noticing his own child had moved closer to him. His eyes widened seeing her sword drawn.

Quickly he looked around and saw Salazar as well.

Glancing back up at his daughter he saw a look in her eye. One he had only ever seen in the mirror. “Lizzie. Don’t you dare.” He yelled in the most parental voice he could manage.

_“Hector!”_ Jack called down wanting the other man to handle the no longer dead pirate, but before he could react Lizzie let go of the chain all together falling straight down.

They all screamed as she fell further and further down. Her sword was ready as she reached Salazar. She plunged it right through his heart sending them both falling towards the rising water.

Jack felt tears in his eyes as he watched her fail.

Right until she flattened out her legs catching onto the end of the anchor with a tug. She cried out at the contact, but she would rather break the backs of her knees than fall to her death. They didn’t feel broken, but they really did hurt.

Turning her head, she watched upside down as Salazar fell into the rising sea with her sword still lodged in his chest. She wanted to feel bad for him, but all she felt was angry that she had lost her sword.

Finally, able to breathe again they all relaxed as the anchor chain continued to rise up before the water level came to meet it.

Above the water, a pirate yelled. _“Hold her starboard!”_ Since the sea had closed again and the ship was no longer in danger of falling.

As the chain continued to rise all five heads surfaced. Jack lost his hat in the waves at some point, but for once he had another possession more important to take care of. He ordered the crew to pull Lizzie up first and didn’t relax until his daughter was safely onboard the Pearl.

The other four climb aboard to find Lizzie laying on the decks surface with a dumb smile on her face.

Before anyone can speak Jack stepped closer to the girl finger waving like any good parent. “Elizabeth Swan! You will never do anything like that ever again!”

She looked up at him before a smirk fell into place. “Which part. The noble sacrifice, the destruction of a historic artifact, the discovering of a treasure, the lying to you about not being my father, or the losing my sword? If it's losing my sword then save the lecture I’m already cross about it.”

The crew all looked at one another trying to understand what she said about him being her father.

Henry gasped. “You? You. You!” He repeated jumping from confused, to sure, to mad before Carina grasped his hand in her own causing him to deflate.

“All of it.” Jack yelled again.

The girl gave a loud laugh. “Aww. No pirates life for me then I suppose.”

“Never.” Jack warned eyeing the rest of the crew as well.

Everyone nodded before going about their business. Lizzie laughed at them allowing herself to rest on the deck again. Keeping an eye on her Jack turned to Carina. Hector was resting his hand on her shoulder while giving Henry a small glare at their connected hands.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Jack said pulling out the journal that had saved his life.

She stared at it with wide eyes before taking it and offering her thanks. Then she turned to her father. “I have been waiting my entire life to give this back to you. Thank you for allowing me to hold onto it.”

They both held onto the book with a smile. “I thank you kindly Miss Smyth, but it’s yours.”

“Barbossa. My name is Barbossa.” She said right before he pulled her into a tight hug.

Giving the two of them a moment Henry walked over before throwing himself down on the deck next to his sister with a groan. “We did it.”

“We?” She questioned with a raised brow. “I don’t recall you being of any help.”

He laughed next to her. “Right, I’m just the guy who figured out that we needed to break the trident. And the one who did all the research. And the one who got possessed.”

“Getting possessed was the opposite of helping.” She teased before the two of them fell silent again.

He glanced at her before looking up towards the clouds. “Thank you. For coming to Saint Martin and for helping me break the curse.”

“No need to thank me. I want him to come back too. I may have only met him once, but William Turner is a good man. He doesn’t deserve a cursed life.” She said watching him gently clasp the necklace his father had given him all those years ago.

The two of them laid there for a while longer until Jack spotted them again. “Lizzie, off to bed. You have not gotten enough sleep in the past few days. You and Carina can have the captains quarters. Welp. You can stay where you are.”

Henry gave a little laugh as his sister stood.

“Is he really your father?” He asked just needing to be sure.

She let out a sigh looking up to where he was arguing with Barbossa about the fastest route back to Port Royal. “Yeah, mum told me before Will came that first time. Never thought I would ever know more of him than the stories, but…I’m kind of glad I did. There is a lot more to him than it seems.”

With that, she went and slept for the rest of the day. Almost dying a few times really took it out of her.

Jack watched her go with a small smile.

“Thank the heavens she got her looks from her mother.” Hector teased, but Jack nodded in agreement.

“Elizabeth’s face, my hair color, her strong will, my brain, and Will Turner’s love for her sword. The world better watch out.”

Before the two could go back to arguing monkey Jack dropped down onto Barbossa’s shoulder holding Jack’s hat. Slowly the creature held out the hat. Jack flinched away a little but accepted it none the less. Stood tall before placing the hat on his head earning a small round of applause from Mr. Gibbs.

The two smiled at one another as the ship sailed off into the morning sun.

PORT ROYAL

The journey was an uneventful one, which the crew was pleased with. It took them two days to get home, but everyone seemed pleased to be on land for a while.

Barbossa paid a hefty price for someone to doc the Pearl under a measure of security. After getting it back, they didn’t want to lose it again anytime soon.

Elizabeth Swan had been fretting over her empty house when there was a knock at the door. Opening it her jaw dropped finding her children, Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, and a random girl standing there holding her son’s hand.

“Hi, mum. We brought company.” Her daughter said before ushering everyone inside.

“Do we have a tale for you.” Henry said grinning from ear to ear as if he was still a child.

They spent the entire afternoon in her kitchen telling her the tale of dead men. She shared a glare with Jack discovering that he now knew that Lizzie was his daughter. “You really thought I would sleep with some random sailor?”

“Well luv, that night was kind of a blur. Still is in fact. You could always remind me.” He said earning a smack upside the head.

“Wait, Jack.” Mrs. Turner said with a curious frown. “Why didn’t you use your compass to find the trident?”

The man sighed. “Before I got the Pearl back I could convince meself to want for nothing but her safe return.”

“And after we had the ship back?” Hector asked knowing how much easier that would have been then forcing Carina to read the stars.

Jack shrugged. “You wanted to be Captain mate.”

The room burst into laughter.

Henry checked his charts on his father’s ships course to see when they might be expecting him back now that the curse was broken. He felt like life was falling into place when Carina helped him realized that his father should make it back to them just before sunset that same day.

Together the group went up to the hillside to watch the shore where the flying dutchman would land. Elizabeth paced nervously around unsure as to if her husband would truly return or not. She was also nervous about how he would react to seeing Jack there.

_“Maybe Jack was right.”_ Henry said staring at Carina for a moment.

_“About what?”_ She questioned softly.

Henry grinned getting a thumbs up from Jack and a glare from Barbossa. _“The unscratchable itch.”_

Just then he leaned in as if to kiss her only for her to slap him across the face. _“What did you do that for?”_

She laughed sharing a smile with her father. _“Just checking it's truly you. That you're not still a ghost.”_ Leaning up she kissed his cheek softly.

_“It's me.”_ He promised with a smile.

_“Then I was...”_ She started searching for the right word.

_“Wrong.”_ He supplied for her.

She studied the word in her mind before shaking her head. _“Slightly in error. Although...”_ Anything else she was about to say was cut off when he pulled her in for a kiss.

_“Apology accepted.”_ He said before leaning in for another kiss. Before they connected Hector pulled his daughter back a little. “That enough of that for now.”

Henry was going to say more, but Lizzie spun him around just in time to see his father walking up over the hill looking like a man again. “Henry?” His father questioned seeing his fully grown son.

“Yes, Father.” He assured feeling nervous about his father's reaction for the first time since this thing began. Will smiled pulling his son, now a man, into a tight hug. He held on for a long time, trying to make up for all the ones he couldn't give during the boy's life.

Over his boy's shoulder, he noticed everyone standing there. In particular, he noticed Jack and Elizabeth standing away from one another. “Will?” His wife questioned sounding worried, but hopeful.

William Turner pulled back from his boy before approaching the love of his life. The two of them stared into one another’s eyes for a long moment before he pulled her into one of their deep kisses. Henry relaxed instantly at the sight as did Lizzie.

The kiss went on for several long moments before Jack cleared his throat earning a glare from almost everyone.

“Jack.” Will greeted. “Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t knock out what’s left of your teeth.”

Jack grinned at him. “Ah. You missed me didn’t you William? Well, look at your little welp. Here he is in fine form and with his own lady love to boot. All thanks to meself.”

Will glanced at his son getting a nod from the boy. Jack grinned at them all widely.

“We will talk about all of this later. For now, let's just go home.” Will suggested. There was truly a lot that needed to be discussed, however, there were a few things he already knew.

First, he loved Elizabeth Swan more than anything in the world. Second, he wanted to spend the rest of his days by his families side. Third, he actually had missed Jack and while they betrayed him; he understood that there was some spark between his wife and the pirate. Once that he didn’t blame them for anymore. Lastly, he was not going to waste this second chance at life.

As they all started walking back to the Turner residence they talked about the future. Barbossa was considering purchasing some land here in Port Royal. He knew his daughter wasn’t ready to leave Henry, so he would settle wherever she did. Even if it meant grass.

Carina was pleased to hear he was willing to stay. Especially after Elizabeth explained that the small port town had no scientist and a clear view of the sky. Not to mention Henry was here.

As for Henry, he was considering his options pleased to just be home for now. He had been away far longer than he planned.

Jack was going to return to the Black Pearl now that Hector was ready to retire he couldn’t foresee anyone who would try and take the vessel from him. “You will visit won't you Jack?” Henry questioned glancing back at his sister in worry.

The girl herself seemed to be distracted looking around their small town. She had only been gone a few months as appose to her brothers years, but it seemed as if she was taking in all the changes.

Jack looked towards the girl as well with a strange expression on his face. Studying her for a moment Jack found himself overtaken with something he had never truly felt before when looking at a person.

Love. Pure love.

The thought of it used to make him sick. It was the one feeling he never allowed himself to associate with a person, but a feeling he knew all the same.

His love for the sea, the Pearl, and now this…daughter.

Something he never thought he wanted. In fact, something he had actively worked to prevent. For the longest of time children had frightened him and after that, they reminded him all too much of his possible mortality.

He had brushed them off as something never in the cards for himself but watching his daughter now he found himself almost…longing.

Casually he pulled his compass from his pocket allowing it to spin around once, twice, before finally settling directly towards the young Sparrow as he suspected.

“Of course.” He assured the young man. “When I find myself round this way.”

“Which shall be at least twice a year.” Will said causing many to raise a brow.

He knew they were confused by his words, but these last ten years at sea had given him a new perspective. He regretted the parting words he had said to his wife and greatly regretted ever allowing himself to start becoming a monster as Davy Jones had.

Forgetting wasn't in the cards, but he could forgive. Both his wife and Jack.

William and Jack stared one another down. Talking in that silent way the two seemed to learn in an instant all those years ago before the pirate gave him a smile. “Quite right.”

Carina smiled next to Henry before turning. “And what of you Lizzie? Returning to the sea? Or are you done with it?”

Everyone turned back to the girl who was looking contemplative. “No, I don’t believe I am done with the sea. Or rather the sea is not done with me yet, but all of that must wait for now. I have business here that I have to attend too here. Something I have neglected for far too long.”

Elizabeth frowned at her daughter and went to ask, but before she could they passed John Brown’s Blacksmith Shop where a young man was hanging a new sword in the window. He spotted the group and jumped down before rushing outside.

“Lizzie!” He called catching all of their attention.

A large grin fell onto her face as she turned to face the dirty young man. Clearly, he had been hard at work, but that didn’t deter his own grin from falling onto his face.

The two of them appraised one another for a long moment before he finally spoke. His words coming out in a flutter of nervousness. “When did you get back? How was your trip? Did you have fun? Meet any pirates?”

"Yes, great, yes, and yes." She said motioning with her head to the group behind her.

The boy blushed a little having failed to notice the others there. His eyes only focused on the young man before him. “Um…hello.”

“And who might you be?” Jack questioned fighting off the urge to glare at the boy. For reasons, he knew not.

The boy laughed nervously. “Right. Umm. I’m James Norrington. I am an apprentice blacksmith of John Brown.”

Elizabeth made a gasp while Will and Jack choked on air. Jack recovered the first of the three but shook his head firmly against the idea while looking questioningly at his offspring.

“Any relation to Commodore James Norrington, by chance?” Will asked softly.

Young James nodded. “My uncle and namesake. He was my fathers oldest brother, but he died before I ever got the chance to meet him. I’ve heard stories though and even almost joined the naval academy because of him. Thankfully, they refused to take me after some misunderstanding regarding him and a wee bit of treason.”

He laughed it off looking guilty for oversharing. Sensing his discomfort Lizzie reached out a hand, resting it on his shoulder. “Jimmy, I might have lost the sword you gave me. Or rather it fell along with the body of a dead Spaniard to be lost at sea. Will you make me another?”

“Lizzie Swan, I would make you a thousand swords if you asked.” He said as if it were the most simple of truths

Jack rushed forward quickly jumping between the two in order to force some separation. “So, you made the blade she loved so much.”

Jimmy nodded. “That’s correct sir. The blade was folded steel. With gold filigree laid into the handle. Perfectly balanced. The tang was nearly the full width of the blade. I found the designs for it in the shop. Took me nearly a year to perfect, but anything for Lizzie.”

Will shared a long and knowing look with Elizabeth.

“Thanks, Jimmy. I’ll come see you tomorrow.” Lizzie promised popping right around the physical blockade of her father's body to peck the young man on the cheek and sending him back to work.

As their family of sorts continued walking Jack laughed out loud to himself causing them all to give him a strange look. “Sorry just…could you imagine one day attending the wedding of Elizabeth Swan and James Norrington? Cannot wrap me head around it.”

Will couldn’t help it when he burst out into a deep laughter as well. His first real laugh in a long time. “Hopefully, that is an event not crashed by pirates.”

“Or the East India Trading Company.”

“The British Empire.”

“Any Empire.”

“Or…” Henry said with a grin. “Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Lizzie turned on her father in an instant finding a grin on his face which promptly fell away. “Ruin my wedding and you will die by my hand. No kraken to save you this time.”

Jack took in her serious demeanor for a moment before his face broke out into a smirk. “Ah…so you do want to marry the welp!” He called in something like victory. It felt close enough as a blush fell over his daughter's cheeks.

Together the group traveled back to the Turner residence. Unsure of what the future would hold but looking forward to it all the same.

POST-CREDITS:

TORTUGA THREE YEARS LATER

James Norrington the second ran along the crowded streets doing everything in his power to avoid the gang of men chasing after him. If he peaked up he knew he would see a figure above running alongside him as if she were the angel he considered he to be.

He was nearly caught once, but he kept going as quickly as he could.

Finally, he could see the sails of the Pearl at the dock ahead. Continuing quickly, he slipped on the mud having to slide under a cow to continue on his path.

Nearing the end of the street he smiled feeling the presence of his woman beside him. She reached out snatching his hand in her own before dragging him behind her. “Did you get it?”

“Of course!” She called pulling out the map from the pocket of her red leather coat.

Right before they reached the dock Lizzie came to a sliding stop.

“What are you doing?” James questioned trying to pull her along with him, but she didn’t move. “We have to keep running.”

“Running from what my darling?”

James turned exasperation on his face before pointing down the road at the gang of men chasing after them only to be dumbstruck when they were none. Instead, he spotted them all laying in various states of consciousness on the ground. Broken boxes, splintered barrels, and sacks were scattered atop them.

Turning to his love he found her staring back at her handy work in pride. At least that explained why she had chosen to buildings roof as her exit when she was meant to be running with him on the road.

“Your brilliant.” He said as they walked towards the Pearl.

“I know.” Was her cheeky reply causing him to pull her in for a kiss.

The two were enjoying their moment when they heard a yell.

“Ah! What have I said about kissing on me ship?” Jack yelled waving a hand at the two of them as if to sweep them apart.

Lizzie giggled while James blushed.

“We’re not on your ship, are we. This here is a dock, and I can kiss whomever I please!” She called back sending a defiant look up at the man.

He sputtered in frustration for a moment. “I could leave one of you here you know. I don’t have to let you onto MY ship.”

Jimmy decided it was best for him to let the two of them handle this themselves.

“Well then good luck finding Bartholomew’s treasure on your own. Without a map.” She sang song the ending as she pulled the scroll out of her coat enough to be seen.

Jack threw his hands around for a moment before sighing. “Darling, do we really need the welp?”

She responded with nothing but a glare.

“Alright fine.” Jack yelled in defeat before the two climbed aboard. “Make ready!”

All around them the crew jumped into action getting the ship undocked and ready to set sail before any members of the gang they had stolen the map from could recover.

The three of them scoured over the map. “Shouldn’t take us long at all. We’ll be home by Christmas.” Lizzie said before rushing off to help with the sail.

Both men watched her go with fondness, but Jack’s gaze quickly turned on the younger. “When are you planning to make an honest woman out of me daughter lad? You’ve made her wait long enough, dont’cha think?”

James glanced at him nervously.

“I’ve been waiting for the right time, but…she makes me nervous.” He explained. “Every time I try to get the words out my throat gets tight and my palms start sweating. Then she’s off again before I can recover. Plus, I still haven’t found the right ring.”

Jack only felt a little bad for the boy. James had asked him over a month ago for permission to ask his daughter to marry him and after a great deal of taunting, he gave his blessing understanding that Elizabeth had given hers as well.

“You know. There are many rumors about what all is in the treasure of Bartholomew, but one thing I know for sure is that it includes several rings.”

James stared at him with wide eyes.

“Bartholomew was a fan of them. Had ones of all shapes and sizes. When we find it, you can have your pick. Or rather, she will take her pick.”

The boy's eyes widened frantically switching between the two Sparrows.

“Thank you sir.”

“Yeah well…doesn’t mean I like yeh.” Jack called over his shoulder grin firmly in place. It was important to keep the young man on his toes.

As he stood looking out over the bow Jack couldn’t help but think of where his life was now. He had his ship back with a loyal enough crew. A daughter with enough crazy to match his own. His soon to be son in law who he actually liked. And a home in Port Royal with a family included.

Sure, his house was just a small shack on the Turner estate, but it was his. Together he thought all of it made a fine addition to his pirate life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Originally, Jack's child was going to be a boy, but as I was writing the child lines just struck me as a young Elizabeth Swan. Then when I tried to come up with a name for her I just went with what felt right. Let's be honest Elizabeth Swan would totally name her daughter after herself. 
> 
> I tried to follow the storyline of the movie, but also make changes where it was necessary to help make everything here cohesive.


End file.
